No, I Will Have You
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: Max is in love with Chloe and wants to make a bold move forward to not only see where Chloe's feelings are at, but to also, for once, take charge. Her plan is to initiate an intimate moment, eventually, when she finds the courage to do so. Along the way, Max's accidental voyeurism gets the better of her. WIP Pricefield. *Very Strong Adult Themes!* w/ Bonus Chapters!
1. Some Extra Time

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

There was two hours left before Max had to head to class, and she decided to spend it relaxed. Her brain had been a buzz of thoughts, all consumed of Chloe and Max's inability to initiate something more then just friendship. She wanted to be with Chloe every day, no, every moment of every day. Thoughts of her friend consumed her, causing her to feel flustered and aroused at the most inappropriate of times as well as speechless and thoughtless in Chloe's presence. Her mind drifted back to her fantasies every time Chloe was around, so when in the middle of a conversation, Max would zone out leaving Chloe to just ramble on and get annoyed when she realized Max's attention wasn't there.

 _If I keep this up, Chloe's going to get suspicious. What can I say if she asks me about my lack of interest? 'Sorry, Che, I was busy imagining me taking your shirt off... One day, maybe..._ Max shook her head and tried to push those thoughts away, yet they remained regardless of her resistance. After a few moments, Max rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. _Fine, brain, you win, I concede._

Max got up to check the corridor before closing the door and blocking the bottom of the door with a shirt. She closed her windows, cleared her bed off, and laid back. _I've got plenty of time before class, so search your feelings, Max._ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and relaxed her muscles letting her mind wonder.

 _After a moment, a faint image of Chloe appeared in Max's mind. Chloe approached Max and reached out to cup Max's cheeks when suddenly, Max grabbed her friends wrists to stop her. The expression on Chloe's face was shock, but was quickly erased as Max pushed her against a wall. A small grunt escaped from the blue-haired girls lips as her back made contact with the wall behind her. Max felt powerful and in control. She reached up and kissed Chloe hard on the lips, pushing against Chloe's resisting head to deepen the kiss._

Max had her fingers rested on top of her lips, slowly rubbing them back and forwards pretending it was Chloe's lips against hers. She smiled to her self and rested her right hand across her chest.

 _Chloe went to grasp Max's hair when suddenly, Max pushed her hands against the wall. Chloe struggled against the grip with no success. With a small smirk, Max trailed her lips down Chloe's neck, placing very light kisses with a small nibble on her skin every so often. Max's right hand loosened slightly when Chloe pulled her arm way, grabbed a hold of Max and flipped her over onto the wall, taking control over her._

Max could only smile to herself. _Every single time._ She let out a sigh, removing her fingers from her lips and trailing them down her chin.

 _In an instant, Chloe pinned Max's arms behind her, against the wall, with her right hand only. Max struggled and had less success compared to her friend. Chloe flashed her famous smile, before kissing and lightly sucking against Max's shoulder. Max tilted her head back against the wall and moaned lightly, her body beginning to shiver from the touch of her friend's lips. All the while, Chloe's left hand was grazing Max's side on her way down and underneath the light pink shirt._

Max's left hand met her hip and started to slide up underneath her shirt, rubbing small circles against her hot skin as her hand wondered upward. Her right hand found it's way to her neck, tracing the places Chloe's lips were making contact wit her.

 _Chloe's hand worked it's way up Max's shirt and lightly brushed her breast, causing Max to moan and arch her back in response. Her hand started to massage Max's breast so lightly and tease her nipple so softly, it started trembles that wee slowly increasing._

Max grasped her breast in her hand and began to massage, slightly rougher then she imagined Chloe to do, and she let out a long, drawn out moan. Her back arched slightly at her touch and her smile increased in size against her hands.

 _Max was at the mercy of her friend, having realized there was no strength in her to resist Chloe's grasp on her hands. Chloe's thumb flicked Max's now hard nipple and sent a shiver down the spine of the brown-haired teen. After a few minutes of teasing, Chloe's hand dropped slowly, grazing the abdomen of Max on her way down-_

BEEP, BEEP!

 _Fuck me._ Max stopped and opened her eyes. Taking a minute just to bring herself back to reality, she looked over at her desk and saw a light flash from her phone. For a moment, Max considered ignoring it until a second beeping sound came from the phone. With a groan, Max got up and picked up her phone. _Of course! Such a dork._

 **Chloe:** Maxipad, what's up?

 **Chloe:** Hella awesome idea.

 **Max:** Hey, Che, what's up?

 **Chloe:** Skip school, come hang?

 **Chloe:** Pls?

 **Max:** Class isn't that long...

 **Chloe:** I'm bored and hungry though...

 **Max:** Seriously?

 **Chloe:** Because you love my sexy ass?

 **Max:** How do I resist 'the ass?'

 **Chloe:** 30 minutes nerd. Out front.

 **Max:** Max has been summoned.

 **Chloe:** Hell to the yes!

She knew it would never fail; Chloe being in charge of the situation all the time and Max just willing to follow. Max smirked to herself and put her phone back down on the desk. _I do have enough time to finish, but... oh man, I always listen to her._ Max fixed herself up so she didn't look messy, organized her room, grabbed her bag and camera and got ready to go wait outside on the Blackwell grounds.

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I know I left a window open there for a minute, but don't worry, there will be more detailed stuff later on. For now, I just hope you enjoy the story so far. It will get good :D**


	2. Curious Eyes

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Once she locked the door, Max turned to walk down the corridor when she noticed Victoria's room door was open just a crack. Nosy Max Mode kicked in and she found herself next to the wall, ear to the opening picking up on the noises from inside. There were subtle moans coming from the inside, very faint and muffled, occurring in intervals. Max's curiosity was to much, so she slowly eased her head in front of the gap and peered inside. _Woah, what the hell?_ After a few seconds, Max pulled her head back in shock. She took time to recover herself before she returned to her previous position.

Victoria was on her couch, propped up on pillows, shirt and bra less. Her head was tilted backwards against the wall, mouth open slowly releasing pulsating moans. Her hands held on top of a mop of blonde hair, face hidden underneath Victoria's skirt. _Well, unless he's taking hormones, that's not Nathan in between Victoria's thighs._ Two hands reached up and began to fondle two perky pink breasts, producing a louder, much more audible noise Max had never heard come from Victoria.

Then, the blonde lifted her head and pushed herself upward to meet Victoria's lips, hand taking place where her mouth had been. She began making circles as Victoria's hands reached around and embraced the girl against her. Max's head was slowly inching closer to opening, want to catch more. _Why am I standing here watching this? I can't seem to look- shit!_

Max's eyes made contact with Victoria's; both happened to glance at each other at the right time, both frozen in the moment. Suddenly, Victoria released her grip on the head of hair and pulled herself upwards. Trying to avoid the slowly simmering fuse that is Victoria Chase, Max shook her head and made for the exit before she was confronted. As Max went through the exit, she could hear Victoria's voice behind her shouting, "Max!," but faded as the door closed.

Once Max was outside, she could feel her face flush with redness. _Way more of Victoria then I ever wanted to see, that's for sure._ Max headed over to the wall opposite Justin and the other skaters, plopped herself down against the wall, and relaxed. Her gaze wondered around, looking from student to student, trying to erase what she just saw. There wasn't, however, anything amusing to look out that was out of the norm: the skaters were still skating, Dana and other Vortex Club members were mingling against one of the benches, Daniel and Stella were sitting by a tree talking to one another, David Madison was making his rounds and walking across the lawn, Samuel was scrubbing graffiti off the walls, and Brook was just putting her drone away for the afternoon. Other then the traffic going on behind her, there was nothing new to look at at Blackwell.

BEEP, BEEP!

Max, yet again, smiled to herself and pulled out her phone.

 **Chloe:** So... how ready are you, because I'm starving.

 **Chloe:** Please say you're ready? I mean, I'll wait if you're not.

 **Max:** I've been ready. Waiting on you.

 **Chloe:** As always, right. I'm coming now. Better be ready.

 **Max:** What will you do if I'm not? Punish Me?

 _Oh god, Max, calm yourself here._

 **Chloe:** Do you want me too?

 _Max! Max, stop your thoughts!_

 **Max:** No, but I can punish you for rushing me, can't I?

 **Chloe:** You love me to much.

 **Chloe:** Besides, if anyone punishes anyone, we both know it will be me.

 **Max:** Whatever you say, Chloe.

 **Chloe:** Get ready for noms!

Max put her phone away, and not but two minutes later, a rusty truck pulled up to the front of the school and honked the horn, startling the skaters. _I have to remember that when Chloe asks to meet up in 30 minutes, she means you get ten minutes give or take a minute._ She got up, grabbed her stuff, and walked over to the truck to get in. The minute she did, Chloe lit a cigarette, started the engine, and drove off.

"So happy you decided to ditch class," Chloe said without hiding the delight in her voice.

Max replied, "Well, I shouldn't listen to you, but I'm getting kinda hungry myself."

Chloe laughed, "Bad influence? Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot." Max smiled internally. _You are bad-ass, Chloe, forever._

"Like I said, you love it."

"What if I had refused?"

Chloe considered it, and said, "Well, I mean, I guess there's nothing I can do... except show up to your dorm with puppy eyes, begging you to come spend time with me?"

Max laughed. "You wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not the begging part, but I would hella be there," said Chloe, flashing a smile at her friend. "Let's go get some food."

Max nodded and then watched the world fly by her outside the window. It was hard to focus her thoughts on just eating; Max was trying to figure out the right moment to attempt to have some bravery. _If Chloe were me, she'd have had me exactly where she wanted me to can't I take the initiative?_

* * *

 **Ending Notes: I know, two intense scenes so far and both of them cut off short, I apologize, but it's necessary. Trust me. I have this all planned out.**


	3. Thinking

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Max zoned out while Chloe was going on about her step dad and mom again, eyes locked down on her plate of food while she stirred noodles around on her plate. _I'm not sure how I should go about this._

Her feelings for Chloe has surfaced again and have made Max feel conflicted whenever she confronted the blue-haired girl. Max wasn't sure how Chloe felt about her, but she knew how strong her feelings for Chloe were and they were growing. Even now, sitting in the blue seat of the Two Whales, staring at her best friend, Max wanted nothing more then to lavish her. _If only I was as hardcore as Chloe, I would take my chances._ The temptation to grab Chloe and kiss her, too push her back on her bed and touch her, was overwhelming Max at the most inappropriate times.

The problem wasn't only how Chloe felt, the problem was finding the courage to do such a bold thing as to take charge of the situation. In any circumstance, it was always Chloe who took charge first, who made the decisions, who stepped forward as Max followed her. _Find your courage, Max. Find your inner bad-ass._ Max took in a solid breath of air and was about to return the eye contact when suddenly, Chloe reached over the table and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, hello? Max?" asked Chloe with a mixture of concern and annoyance, "Are you in there? Have you even listened to what I said?"

Max shook her head and replied, "Uh... what?" Chloe shook her head, released Max's shoulder, and slumped back into her seat. "Sorry, Chloe, my mind got lost." _Max, pull yourself together. Don't blush!_

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"I'm really sorry, Che."

"What's on your mind that you can't focus on our conversation? Am I hella distracting?"

 _You have no idea._ Max giggled and slumped back herself. "Yes, Chloe, you are very distracting."

Chloe smiled and said, "I know. Can't help how sexy I am, ya know. Seriously though, what's up?"

Max shook her head and starred out at the window, thinking before she said, "I guess I'm just... looking for... something."

"In your head?" asked Chloe confused.

"Yeah," answered Max, "Something in myself that I don't have."

"Um... like a condition or something?"

Max shook her head back with a smile, "No, more like a trait that I'm lacking."

Chloe sat up and shook her head, "Well, I don't think we're going to find it here. C'mon, you gotta get back to school, right?"

Max nodded and stood up to follow Chloe out of the diner. They stepped out side and Chloe took a second to pull out a cigarette from her pocket. Max took a quick look around before her eyes focused back on Chloe. _I could pin her against the wall of the diner right now for a quick one... Or wait until we're completely alone so we don't get caught?_ Max went to grab Chloe's arm when Chloe started walking again, cigarette lit, headed for her truck. _Damn it, Max, too much time thinking._ Max caught up and stepped inside the truck.

As they drove, Max was trying her hardest to not stare or even look at Chloe, keeping her eyes as private as her thoughts. Chloe, respectful of the silence, kept looking over at her friend growing worried as the silence perused. Minutes went by, and finally Max couldn't help, but look over at her friend with a smile. As smooth as silk, Chloe looked over at Max and gave her a famous smirk before turning her vision back to the road. _She's so addictingly beautiful. It's no wonder I'm in love with her._

They arrived at Blackwell with ten minutes left for Max to get to class. The grounds were empty with the exception of a few birds, so Max considered trying to find the courage to kiss her beautiful friend yet again.

"Well," Chloe started, "Here we are at Black- 'hell.' Have a good class, nerd."

Max turned to Chloe and smiled. Desperately trying to build up her confidence and courage, Max couldn't say a word in response to Chloe, just stared at her with a worried look slowly creeping up on her face. Chloe, herself, began to become worried and said, "Max? What's wrong?... Max?"

Max shook her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and eyes straining from holding tears, said, "Um... nothing. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah... sure," Chloe said concerned, "Just text me."

Max nodded and got out of the truck quickly. Once Chloe drove off, Max let out a few tears mixed with some deep breaths of air. _Nice job on the bravery, Max. I'm never going to just go for it._ She pulled herself together, wiped her face clear of tears, and headed inside for class.

* * *

 **Ending notes: Hopefully you're engrossed in this, I will write more as soon as I can.**


	4. Maybe a Swim?

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

That night, Max had to sneak back to her dorm room to avoid Victoria's gaze; her stare had been burning into Max's face all class period, Victoria didn't even answer a single question in Mr. Jefferson's class, just like lasers melting Max from the inside out. (It didn't help, either, that Max was late by almost 45 minutes due to a 'hunger crisis' from Chloe.) Taylor, on the other hand, was avoiding all gaze from both Max and Victoria, resorting to hiding her face behind her hair and hands. Remarkably though, Victoria didn't seem nearly as pissed off as her dark-haired friend Courtney, to Max's surprise. _Jealousy can be thicker then friendship... I guess..._ Need-less to say, the trio didn't seem much like a team that evening. Once the bell rang, Max bolted to the door and did a quick rewind to buy herself more time. _If I had used this before, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Where's your brain in the heat of the moment, Max?_

Warren was unusually quiet today, which was the second surprise Max had once she was back. Normally, she would have received texts from the boy non-stop or she would always run into him in the halls of Blackwell, but today, Warren was almost silent as a tomb. The only interaction he had today was avoiding Nathan, who seemed persistent at trying to reach Warren, and even that had barely any effort. "I hope you're okay, Warren," Max had said to him before they left. Warren just smiled, gave her a thumbs up, and headed out towards his dorm.

After an hour, Max changed out of her clothes into a light tee shirt and some underwear, preparing herself for another night of wishful thinking. _If I start again, this time, I'm probably not going to last very long._ It wasn't much of a debate, so Max crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP!

 _Fuck, Chloe!_ Max reached over and picked up her phone, the light blinding her for a few seconds:

 **Chloe:** Mad Max

 **Chloe:** Wake up

 **Max:** Chloe, I just laid down to sleep

 **Chloe:**... No, wake up. Pls?

 **Chloe:** Pls? I have an idea.

 **Max:** Now?! You have an idea now?!

 **Max:** Chloe, go to bed.

 **Chloe:**... No.

 **Max:**... what's your idea?

 **Max:**... No, no way.

 **Chloe:** What? You don't even know what I'm going to ask.

 **Max:** We are not swimming tonight.

 **Chloe:** Damn, do you have hella mind reading powers too, dork?

 **Max:** Chloe, no.

 **Chloe:** But... please?

 **Max:** No.

 **Chloe:**... pls?...

 **Max:** No, Chloe.

 **Chloe:** (Picture Message) ... (Picture of Chloe making a super pouty face) ... pls?

 **Max:**... I hate you.

 **Chloe:** You love me.

 **Chloe:** So... pls?

 **Max:**... Fuck, fine.

 **Chloe:** YES! Meet you there in fifteen! You rock, Max!

 _... I hate myself. Fuck._ Max pulled off the covers and sat up, putting her phone down and rubbing her head. _I'm such a pushover and she's... to damn adorable to refuse. Fuck._

Max grabbed some clothes out of her closet to wear for the pool, placed them in her bag and sneaked out of her door. The dorm was dark and quiet, the only sound that was heard was the faint wind hitting the windows in the hall. Max did a quick double check on Victoria's door, making sure it is closed and not waiting to ambush her, before persuing towards the exit.

Once outside, the cold air hit Max's face like ice shards. She shifted as close to the wall as she could and made her way to the doors to the pool. Time was ticking by slowly as Max sat there, waiting for her beautiful friend to arrive. _As much as I would rather sleep right now, the idea of getting back into the pool with Chloe opened up a window of chances for me too... well to do what I want to do._ Max almost had a full plan forming in her head, imagining exactly how to corner her blue beauty in a corner for Max to take the lead, when a rusty truck pulled up farther down the road and parked right at the entrance to the parking lot.

After a few moments, a slender figure came running from shadow to shadow towards a patient Max who couldn't help, but blush fiercely. Chloe came storming into Max, grabbing her in a big bear hug nearly toppling the shorter girl. Max grabbed her, holding on tightly as though she would never let go, as Chloe stood up straighter with her hands on Max's shoulders.

"So happy you agreed to do this with me, Max," Chloe said with an adorable childish smile.

Max's blushing face couldn't be hidden from view, even if Max looked downwards at first, and she said, "Really hard to say 'no' to a face like that sometimes."

Chloe looked a bit taken back. "Max... you know that you can say 'no' to me. You can say anything to me."

"I know, Chloe, that wasn't what I meant," Max replied quickly, "I just meant that-"

"I'm to hella hot to be refused?" Chloe smirked, "Well, you're too cute to be bad at sometimes."

 _You think I'm cute? You think I'm cute?!_ Max couldn't hide her smile as she watched Chloe walk towards the front doors. Max reached out to grab her arm and said, "Hey, lets go through the side." Chloe agreed and Max guided her to the side of the pool near the street.

They reached the side door, crouching and hiding down by the bushes near the door. Chloe pulled out the spare key she got from her step dad and unlocked the side door open. "Yes!" she whispered to herself and went inside. Max took a quick glace around, up and down the street, before following her friend inside.

The small room they were in was dark, the only light was what was illuminating through the windows from the pool area. _It's dark and we're alone; now is perfect, find your courage, Max!_ Max and Chloe crouched their way around until they were sure they saw no one inside. Right as Chloe went to stand up, Max grabbed her arm and pulled her back down giving her the 'shh' symbol. Chloe looked at Max puzzled until she focused on the sounds she heard; the sounds both of them heard from the other side of the room. Max crawled up to one of the windows and peered through feeling Chloe right behind her following suit.

Through the window, they saw three figures in the pool very close together. Chloe's eyes widened and Max's mouth dropped. Chloe let out a laugh and asked Max in a whisper, "Isn't that your friends?"

 _Um... damn, it is._ Max could make out the people there, and knew immediately that they weren't just 'swimming.' They both looked closer at the sight; Juliet was pushed against the side of the pool, back to the concrete with her arms wrapped upwards around her best friend, Dana as they kissed. Their eyes were closed shut, hands gripped so tight that they were digging into each other's skins, their mouths catching each others moans while their tongues danced about inside each other. More hands appeared, this time they were rougher and bigger, grabbing onto Juliet's waste and leaning over Dana's backside. It was Zak. Every time his hips thrust, Dana and Juliet bobbed closer to the wall, their moans echoing out the sides of their mouths.

Chloe had to struggle to keep a loud giggle back, placing her hand over her mouth and grabbing Max's hand with her free one. Max pulled her eyes away downwards to Chloe's hand. _With all that going on out there, I'm not sure if this is the most appropriate time to do anything._ The moaning was growing louder in Max's ears as she looked up at Chloe's face. It was very clear that Chloe was extremely amused by the sight, fighting hard not to make a peep yet her chest kept pulsating to the laughs she was struggling to keep. It made Max smile to see Chloe so entertained and Max found herself staring at her friend. _She's so pretty. I just want to kiss her, every inch of her. To hold onto her and touch her everywhere._

Chloe turned to Max and whispered through her giggles, "This is hilarious. Max, we should film this."

"No!" Max hissed back at her, nudging her arm, "Remember what happened with Kate?"

"Oh yeah," said Chloe, turning her head back to the show, "I forgot."

Max smirked to herself and turned her head back to the three in the pool. Dana helped Juliet crawl back up to the pool side; Juliet crawled farther back so that Dana could lean in between her legs, eyes eyeing panning upwards to a wide-smiled Juliet, and Zak got out to position himself behind Dana. Zak rubbed his member up and down between Dana's cheeks as Dana dipped her head downwards into Juliet's sensitive opening. Juliet moaned, louder than she expected, and tossed her head back in delight as her thighs tightened against Dana's head. Zak thrust inside of Dana sending a vibrating moan out against Juliet's pussy.

Even though Max quickly got mesmerized, Chloe grabbed her shoulder to knock her out of her daze. "Max, we should go. I'm not swimming in that." Max smiled and backed out of there slowly.

Once outside, Max walked Chloe back to her truck, evading the lights and any cars that pass by. Once they reached the truck, Chloe opened the door and turned to face Max and lit a cigarette. Max rubbed the back of her neck and tried to avoid meeting Chloe's eyes, face still rouge from earlier. _Another chance for me to find my gut and do something and it's ruined by people who got there earlier then me. Damn!_

Chloe took a hit, looked down at Max and said, "Sorry I woke you up and got you out here for nothing. Wasn't expecting a sexual escapade in the pool."

Max smiled lightly, "Who would expect to see that?"

"I have to admit, even though I think they're all kinda pricks," Chloe started, "it was kinda cool to be watching someone fuck. Makes me feel like I just robbed a bank and I'm watching the fucking cops be paranoid."

"You thought it was cool? I think it's weird and it's been happening to me more lately."

"Oh, Max, the naughty voyeur, huh? Been peeping around your dorm lately?"

Max shook her head, "Trust me, not on purpose."

Chloe took another hit from her cigarette. "You ever peep on on me on accident? Like last time we were getting dressed after our night here at the pool?"

"Chloe, are you asking me if I've ever-"

"Forget it, I'm joking," Chloe said, with a giggle. She came up to Max and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I trust you, Max. Besides, if you did want to see me naked you are the kind of girl who would ask first."

Max hugged Chloe back, laughed into her shoulder, "And you're the kind of girl who would sneak a glance and apologize for it later."

Chloe smiled and let go. She turned to get back in her truck, got in and looked down at her friend. "You're right," Chloe said to Max, "See ya later Mad Max... oh, and I apologize." She gave Max a wink and pulled out of the parking lot.

Max stood there with a puzzled look at where Chloe's truck had been. _Wait... did Chloe see me...? Oh, my god..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A bit more steamy in this one, I promise you this is leading up to a very good moment. Trust is the key word. Also, I apologize for taking so long to release this.**


	5. Good Morning

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Max had a very pleasant dream:

 _Max and Chloe were at the light house, on the bench facing the bay before them. They were talking, having a normal conversation about old times with heads resting on top of the other. Chloe's arm was around her friend, limp against Max's neck, while Max relaxed her entire body, melting at Chloe's touch. The silence around them was so strong that the only sound to match nature was the synchronization of their breathing slowly rising._

 _Max closed her eyes as she felt Chloe pulled her arm back to caress her friend's face and lean into a soft, passionate kiss. They stayed still for the kiss for a moment before a light moan escaped Max's lips into the eager girl's. As they kissed, Max could feel her friend's hands slide off her gray hoodie in one slow, but slick motion: not breaking the kiss, not stopping for air. At this point, Max had melted completely at the whim of her friend's tender touch, resisting the will to touch every inch of her friend at once. Chloe broke the kiss, smiled at her friend and said, "Lean back, Max." The brown-haired girl fell back flat on the bench as she watched this beautiful woman straddle and hover over her, heart beats speeding up to match the breathing._

 _In an instant, Chole's lips crashed down onto Max's, sending instant shock waves up her spine causing Max's back to arch into Chloe's abdomen. While Max's arms wrapped around Chloe's head, the other girl's hands began gliding over pale skin underneath Max's shirt. Max's moan escaped their kissing embrace, throwing her head backwards while Chloe's lips trailed down her neck, light and smooth circles with her tongue dancing to match the pace at which her hands engulfed Max's breasts. She kneaded them, slowly and lightly at first, allowing the sensation to tease Max more then she was already feeling._

 _Max reached for her friends head and pulled her back into a kiss when Chloe pulled upwards out of the grip, devilish smile on her face, and said, "Nuh, uh, Max, I'm in charge," before adding some pressure to her grip. As Max's back arched again, Chloe pressed her hips directly into her friends, with more force then needed and a slight circular rhythm of movement. She had her friend right where she wanted her. Chloe decided to go in for the final move while she had Max squirming, back arched, sweat now developing on her forehead, moans escaping into Chloe's mouth more and more as she toyed with the brunette._

 _With a playful nibble on Max's bottom lip, Chloe broke the kiss again and slid her right hand slowly under and inside Max's jeans, lightly placing small circles on her stomach. Her hand brushed small hairs as it descended, fingers finally reaching the most tender spot. Max placed her fingers in Chloe's hair and reached down with her other hand to grab Chloe's. Chloe looked at Max unexpectedly. Max looked into her eyes and said, "Please... Please, Che..." Chloe began to press against Max's clit, not holding back or going slow, allowing the pleasure to engulf her friend below her; Max had already been so eager and wet, and now Chloe's need was taking over too._

 _After a few minutes, her hands slipped farther down and she placed two fingers inside her friend. Max bucked hard against the fingers, practically pushing Chloe to the sky with her arched body, letting out a cry of enjoyment. Chloe forced her body down on top of her, hand positioned against her own hips as Chloe began to buck her fingers harder into Max's pussy. Quickly, her free arm wrapped around underneath Max's lower back and pressed against the girl to hold her to the bench. Max's hands and arms were grabbing onto Chloe hard enough to dig her nails in deep. Chloe kept bucking her fingers in and out, going fast and hard against the aggressive moans from Max. All that was heard was Max's voice, repeating Chloe's name and moaning in delight in between to a point where her words were hardly audible. The scream was quick and loud in Chloe's ear, the grip tightened around Chloe's body, heart beating out of her chest, and suddenly Max reached an overwhelming sensation of pleasure that caused her to shake under Chloe's body for minutes._

Max woke up that morning with a wide grin and completely relaxed. Her grin wouldn't fade as she laid there replaying the dream in her head. _For never having wet dreams, damn, Max..._ She stretched her arms and legs, let out a big yawn, and rolled over on her side pulling her knees to her chest. She needed a minute; her body was shaking from the dream and joy filled her up immediately. This was one of the best mornings ever.

After ten or so minutes, Max decided to get up and make for the shower room, grabbing her towel and clean clothing on the way. The dorm was quite, doors closed with barely any audible noises until Max stared walking closer to the showers. She reached the door and paused, looking around and over her shoulder before listening in inside the shower room.

Two voices hit her ear, both familiar, yet it wasn't words that Max heard, it was moans and the light smacking of lips against one another. _Well, since no one's around... Screw it._ Max opened the door a crack and peered inside. The only two girls in there were Dana and Juliet, incredibly close together, lips interlocked heatedly. Dana was against the wall, letting Juliet's hands explore the bare-skin underneath the towel as it slid off slowly. With her head against the wall, Dana moaned and placed her hands on the back of Juliet's head, forcing her to go below. Max took a deep gulp of air and watched.

Moments later, from behind Max, a voice clearly audible said, "I've been looking for you, Caulfield!" met Max's ears, snapping her attention away from the two girls. She turned around and Victoria was there, grabbing Max by the hoodie and pushing her against the wall near the door. Max didn't move, focused her eyes on Victoria and stayed quiet. Victoria's grip was still intact on Max's clothes. "So I see you like spying on other people."

Max shook her head, "No, it was an accident, I didn't know-"

"That's why you go in, Caulfield," Victoria said, her pissed off attitude wavering on a thing string, "So you make sure there isn't anyone in there."

"Victoria, listen, please,"

"You saw Taylor and me together you little pervert!"

Max had her hands up, "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on watching, I swear!"

Victoria shook her head and replied, "Listen loser, if you plan on watching people a lot, you better get a place far away from us. As for me and my situation, if you tell anyone about that, I will know and I will find you again."

Max shook her head and folded her arms. "I'm not scared of you Victoria."

"Well," Victoria started, "then you better-," Just then, the door to the showers opened. Max and Victoria turned their heads at the same time to see Juliet and Dana peering out into the hall at them dressed in towels that hung right under their arms. "We've got a peeping tom in the dorm, ladies."

Max looked away, redness flooded into her face as she stood there unable to get away from the situation. Juliet looked at her, eyes saddened, "Max, is that true?" she asked.

With only a nod in response, Max kept her eyes on her feet. Dana stepped in and grabbed Max by the arm. She turned to Victoria and said, "Max isn't a peeping tom. We told her to meet us here and she's just a little late." There was never such a confused look on Max's face.

"I needed to talk to her," Victoria shot out at them.

Juliet stepped in between them and replied, "Then you will have to like take your issues somewhere else. She's in here with us."

"Yes Victoria, so you can leave now," said Dana with attitude.

Max couldn't even look at Victoria. After a few minutes, Victoria let go of Max, straightened herself up and said, "I'll talk to you later, Caulfield, we haven't settled anything yet."

Victoria walked away and back to her dorm room. None of the others spoke up about what happened or discussed it.

"Thanks you guys, I've been evading her for a while," said Max to the two girls.

"That's what friends do," Dana said as she walked back into the old dining room.

Juliet smiled and held out her hand to Max and said, "I think you should hide in here for a little bit so Victoria doesn't chase you down to get you alone."

Max shook her head, blushing even harder, and said, "Thank's but I don't want to get in the way."

"Trust us, you won't," Juliet said before heading back inside.

 _Make a decision; to go in or not to go in, that is the question._ Max took only a moment to consider it before she slipped inside. The steam from the showers was covering the air in the room. Placing herself against a wall near the door, Max could make out that Dana and Juliet were taking over where they left off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So this was exciting to write. I have ideas, so don't worry yet. Also, a quick thank you to all of you who have kept up with this and have enjoyed this fic so far, I really appreciate it.**


	6. Advice

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Juliet led Max inside the shower room and closed the door behind them. The room was muggy, steam slowly infecting every inch of the room, mirrors fogged and everything was wet. _Damn, did they turn on all the shower heads? What a waste._ Juliet rounded Max and headed back to Dana who retook her position against the back wall, towel hanging loosely off of her breasts. Max felt awkward just standing there, looking everywhere, but at the two girls opposite her. _I'm regretting not just standing there in the hall letting Victoria ream me._

Juliet stood next to Dana; hand on Dana's shoulder as she reached for the opening in her friends towel. Juliet smiled then turned to Max and said, "So, Max, did you see something you liked?"

"What? No, I just," Max said surprised at the question, "I... I just heard voices and-"

"It's okay, Max, we're all girls here," said Dana now beginning to play with Juliet's hair.

Juliet giggled and slipped her hand underneath the opening towards Dana's left breast. "We aren't shy about it. Although we will be making sure the door is locked from now on."

"Really guys, I'm sorry... why am I standing here watching this now?" Max said as she turned her head away from the girls who were, clearly, becoming more physical in front of her. _Dana and Juliet are way bolder then I ever imagined... Wait..._ Max turned her head around slightly to see Juliet pressing her body up against a now naked Dana, kissing her playfully. With some hesitance, Max asked, "Um... guys?"

"Mhmm?..." they both said in unison without breaking their kiss.

Max swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Maybe... you guys can... I don't know, give some advice."

Dana slowly pushed out of the kiss with a small bite on the lip before eyes looked over at Max. "Advice? On what?" Max didn't say, but Dana picked up on her thoughts. "You want advice on this?"

"Are you sure you don't want some visual demonstration," Juliet asked pulling away and leaning on the wall right next to Dana, leaving her completely exposed.

Max blushed and turned away again, focusing her eyes on some graffiti next to her. _Didn't plan on starting my day out with some friendship nudity._ "Yeah, um... It's just... you guys are so... so bold and forward with each other and... I just..."

"You want to do that too?" asked Dana, "To take the lead?"

Max nodded sideways so they could see her and said, "I'm just not as straight forward as I want to be and, I really want too."

Juliet giggled and asked, "Is it Warren you're talking about? You want to be more forceful on him?"

"No," Max said a little too quickly. Her face was blushing even more now feeling bad that she had pushed Warren's name down so fast. _I should have just said 'yes' to avoid curiosity._

"Well, the first thing is to be confident," Dana said, picking up her towel as she walked over to Max, "You need to be able to initiate the situation and remain in control of it for as long as you need too." Dana wrapped the towel around her body and turned Max around to face her. "The second thing is to not be so shy, Max."

Juliet came over and placed a hand on Max's shoulder, "Yeah, you're like, the shyest person here. There's nothing wrong with that, but shyness is a window for the tables to turn."

"Juliet's right; if you're in control stay in control, don't let your own shy personality let them run the show."

"Also, step out of your comfort zone a bit."

"Try to get inside their head and figure out what they enjoy the most and start there."

"For example; Zak loves football. So the first night we were together, I dressed up in his jersey and he lost it."

Dana smiled in response to that. "Don't forget though, don't do anything you yourself wouldn't be comfortable with. This is about pleasure, not just 'dealing with it.' Ya know?"

"Also," Juliet said, "Remember, this is about yourself as much as it is your partner."

Dana smiled and looked Max directly into the eye, "Any questions? Or do you need some physical examples?"

"Oh no, I'm good," Max said with an embarrassing smile and giggle. She backed up to the door and gripped the handle. "Thank you guys, you've been really helpful."

Max opened the door and started heading out when she heard Juliet say, "Hey Max, you'll be great."

Max turned back to her confused and said, "You think so?"

Juliet nodded and Dana replied, "I think Chloe will be surprised and delighted."

 _What? What?! WHAT?!_ "Uhh... what?" Max slowly said standing there with her jaw hanging low.

"You were talking about Chloe right?" Dana asked sharing a smile with her friend, "True friends are observant enough to know and see how much you care about her, Max."

Juliet nodded and added, "And how much she cares about you too."

Max was stunned to the spot. Dana walked over and lightly guided Max out of the room as a bit of encouragement to go take their advice and apply it. Max stared at the shower door for a few minutes, trying to process everything that happened in there. _True friends know about how I feel for Chloe? As if being a selfie geek with an unlucky talent of voyeurism wasn't embarrassing enough._ Max rubbed her face and headed back to her room to get dressed.

As Max finished dressing, she grabbed her bag and camera and sat on her bed to tie her shoes. The words Juliet and Dana had said to her were swimming all over her head. _I love Chloe. I never knew it was so obvious to everyone before._ Max finished and took time to just sit there and think. _I hope she won't hate me if I did actually try. We've never done anything like it before. I don't want to lose her over my hormones._ Max pulled out her phone, took in a deep breath, and made a decision. She began to text Chloe:

 **Max:** Chloe, we should hang out again.

Max waited a few minutes, leaning back down on her bed, she let her eyes slide closed for a few moments. She desperately tried to bring back the memory of her dream when her phone vibrated in her hands. Max held up her phone over her face.

 **Chloe:** I'm outside.

 **Max:** Damn that was fast, Che, are you reading my mind now?

 **Chloe:**... Warren's waiting for you as well.

 **Chloe:** He keeps looking over at me and then looking over where your dorm is.

 **Max:** I'm on my way.

 _Warren and Chloe both? What's going on?_


	7. Two Friends

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Max headed outside and the sun immediately blinded her view of everything. The heat pushed down on top of her as she looked forward trying to see her friends. Immediately, Warren's figure came into view as he approached Max slowly. He waved and Max waved back beginning her walk forwards. Over his shoulder, Max could see Chloe in her truck just out front; Chloe was watching them without making it obvious. _I have a feeling we will end up talking about this later._ Turning away, Max focused her eyes on her friend who stood in front of her.

"What up, Max?" Warren asked with a smile.

Max smiled and said, "Hey, Warren, how are you feeling today?"

"Better then I was before, thanks," Warren side with a smile as he slid his hands in his pockets.

Max giggled, "I'll bet your back to your old self with your... clever... science puns and what not."

"Well, I do make really bad science puns," Warren said with a smile, "But only periodically."

"... Wow, Warren, smooth," said Max as she shook her head and folded her arms. "So, you wanted to see me?"

Warren nodded, "Yeah, they're showing a sci-fi marathon over at the Acadia theater."

"That rusted old movie theater just outside of town?"

"Yeah, they thought it would be a cool place for aliens and robots to psych people out of their skins. Do you wanna go?"

Max shrugged, "When is it?"

"Anytime between 8 tonight and 8 tomorrow night. So whenever you want to go."

"I'll have to let you know a little later, I'm not sure," Max said.

Warren's smile faded a little as he looked down at his feet, shuffling back and forth quietly. Max looked at him unexpectedly. _Oh god, Warren, don't do this..._ Warren looked back up and smiled, "Max, listen, I was kind of hoping this could be like... like a date, ya know."

"Warren..." Max said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Warren I-"

"Look," Warren said interrupting her, "I won't be upset if you say 'no,' but I know I'd regret it if I didn't ask at all. Besides, regardless we'll still be mad friends right?"

Max smiled and pulled her hand back. "Warren, I'm sorry."

Beep, Beep! Warren and Max looked over at Chloe who sat in the truck honking her horn, showing no sign of remorse in doing so. _Wow, Che._ Warren turned around and smiled weakly at his friend and said, "Is it her?"

"Chloe? Yeah, that's her in her truck," Max said.

"No, what I mean is," said Warren, "is the reason you can't go out with me because of her?"

Max didn't know how to respond at first. Here she stood, eyes directly locked with her friends not knowing how to respond and being very aware of Chloe's impatience with them. Max sighed and took a deep breath before responding to her friend. "Warren... I love, Chloe."

Warren, at first, flashed some sadness across his face before finding a smile from inside and replied, "Yeah, I know... Go ahead, Max." Then, Warren walked past her and headed across the grounds.

Max made her way to the truck and got inside. Once the door closed, Max looked over at her friend and didn't say a word. Chloe didn't look at her; she just started the truck and drove off. _Oh god, Chloe. Why are you acting like this?_ They remained in silence the entire ride and once they reached their destination (the junkyard) it felt as though the silence between them was very tense. Chloe parked the truck closer to their hang out and got out before Max could say anything. Giving a few moments of distance between them, Max eventually climbed out of the truck and followed her friend into the make-shift hang out spot.

Chloe sat down on one of the wooden plank benches, pulled out a joint and lit. While she started her bake session, Max took another look around the room. _Every time I'm here, I look around and think to much. It hurts._ Max's eyes always fell on anything related to Rachel Amber. The words on the wall, 'Rachel was Here' and the artifacts from her like make up all caused Max pain knowing that Chloe had loved someone so much in her absence. Max wanted that, to be that person for Chloe that she needed. _I guess a five year absence didn't help my chances._ Max looked over at her, and smiled. _I love her so much though. I can't hate myself enough for what I did to her._ Max walked over to the opposite side of the room and looked back at Chloe.

After another few seconds, Chloe finally spoke. "So what's going on so bad that you needed to escape Blackwell? Is it that Victoria bitch again?"

"No, I just," Max started and then fell silent.

Chloe looked at her friend in the eye, not holding anything back, "Are you and your boyfriend fighting?"

Max shook her head, "Don't be dumb. Warren isn't my boyfriend, Che."

"Then what did he want? He was waiting for you just as long as I was outside, clearly it was important."

"Okay, first of all, what did you want me for if you were already outside waiting for me? Second of all, it wasn't anything important so chill."

Chloe took another hit and said, "It must of been something hella important if he walked way like a sad little puppy. And I was about to text you to come with me here."

Max folded her arms, "Warren asked me to go see a sci-fi-athon tonight, that's all."

"Well don't worry, I'll have you back at a reasonable hour for your date," Chloe said, folding her arms and looking away to take the next hit of her joint.

"Why are you acting like this? Warren's never bothered you before."

"I just... I thought he hurt you somehow, okay?... And when he walked off, he looked hurt so... I don't know. I guess I'm hella paranoid."

"... I turned him down, Che. I wanted to spend time with you. Like always."

Max walked over and sat down next to her friend. Awkwardly, Chloe offered Max a hit of her joint which, Max declined like usual. They sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of birds outside and their own breathing as smoke clouded the room. _Come on, Max, you can do this. Lighten the mood first and then go for it. It's Chloe. She'll be mad, but you're friends._ Max rubbed her hands and placed them on her lap.

"You worry about me to much sometimes," Max said playfully with a smile.

She turned her head to face Chloe and was met with blue eyes gazing back at her. Max instinctively jolted back a bit, shocked. Chloe blinked a few times and said, "Max, I... I'm so fucked up."

Max let out a low laugh and replied, "As... as in high?"

"No," Chloe said. She put the joint down in an ashtray and focused her attention back on Max, "Max I... I shouldn't get so angry about your friends. It's not my place." Max could hear the emotion catch in her friends throat. _Don't be sad, Chloe. This is making it hard to do anything, her gaze is so intense._ Chloe continued, "Max I... I just..."

"... You just wha-?" Max began, but Chloe leaned into her and Chloe's lips met Max's. The kiss was a bit rough, but warm against Max's lips. Chloe ran her tongue across Max's lower lip asking for entry, before forcing its way inside to intensify the kiss. Chloe's body closed in on Max's, centimeters away as her right hand fell on Max's knee and the left reached for Max's hip. _Oh my god, this feels so good!_ Max's hands reached up to grab the back of Chloe's neck when suddenly, Chloe pulled away.

The gap and absence of her friend left a huge emotional hole in Max. _Why? Why, Chloe? Please don't stop, come back._ Chloe sat back and turned away from Max, sitting there silently as though she was processing everything she did. _Max, this is it, do it!_ Max reached out, placing her hand on Chloe's neck, lightly trying to pull the girl closer to her. "... Chloe..." Max said and leaned in to kiss her again when Chloe stood up and walked across the room.

It was moments before Chloe said anything, but her back was turned to Max the entire time. "I'm sorry, Max... I don't... I just..."

Max stood up and went to walk over to her friend, "Chloe, look at me. It's-"

"It's not okay, okay?" Chloe said, turning around to face Max. Her face was red, eyes avoiding gaze.

Max tried to reach for her friend again, trying to calm her down, but Chloe walked away, eyes still evading Max. "Chloe, please look at me."

"... I'm going to take you back to school, okay?" Chloe said over her shoulder, "And I think you should go with Warren to the movies. He's... he's a sweet kid and you deserve someone like that."

Max's face fell hard and concern rose inside her. "Chloe, are you crying?"

"Let's just go." Chloe took off towards her car.

Max didn't know what to do except to follow her, wordless and filled with repressed emotion. They got in the truck and began to drive back to Blackwell in silence. The world seemed to zoom past Max slower then usual as she fought to keep tears down and her heart from exploding. She kept looking over at Chloe who remained face forward watching the road. When they got to the front of the school, Max couldn't find her will to move and get out. Chloe began to fidget, looking out her own window and going to grab a cigarette.

After five minutes, Max let out a breath she was holding back the entire time and opened her door to get out. Max got out and stood there for a moment to look back at her friend. "Chloe, please."

"I'm a shitty friend, Max," said Chloe, "Best friends don't force themselves on the other."

"Then... why did you?"

"Because... I knew you wouldn't. I knew you couldn't."

Max couldn't respond. She closed the truck door and Chloe immediately drove off down the street. Max stood there motionless still repressing tears down inside. _But... I can, Chloe. I can._

* * *

 **Author's Note: (Nothing to report, carry on.) Enjoy :D**


	8. The Conversation

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

 **These next few chapters (as well as the entire story) take place prior to episode four.  
**

* * *

Max took a very slow walk back to her dorm after her time with Chloe. _She kissed me... she kissed me so deeply._ She could feel her intakes of air slip away from her lips every step she took, her heart beating and pounding against her chest as Max's mind was still processing what they had done back at the junkyard. _It felt so wonderful and I want more. I want to taste all of Chloe. God, Max, could you sound more desperate and horny? That kiss... I need to figure out what to do._ Red-rose flush came across Max's cheeks as she took a step into the hall of her dorm.

As she walked past the dorm rooms, Max's ears couldn't help, but pick up pieces of sounds around her which didn't process correctly in her mind. Dana and Juliet were talking loudly and probably said Max's name, but with eyes focused on the ground, Max just continued to head back to her dorm. Strings of toilet paper cross her path and catch her eyes to look up just in time to hear, "Caulfield! Here, now!" _Aw fuck me._

Victoria Chase stood before her, arms folded, with a clear expression of annoyance on her face. "We aren't done talking about your peeping, Max. This time, in my room without any disruptions." Max didn't even argue, knowing that this moment would be coming her way soon anyhow. She walked past Victoria and directly into the room, waiting patiently once she reached the edge of Victoria's bed. From behind her, Max could hear the door close behind her and Victoria taking two paces farther into the room, preparing herself for a lecture. "Okay, Max, spill it. And don't waste my time with lies."

"Okay, Victoria," Max said as she turned around slowly, eyes not quite meeting Victoria's, "Please listen, it was truly an accident."

"An Accident? The kind that do for over ten minutes without the slightest bit of wanting to walk way from?" Victoria spat out immediately.

Max shook her head, "I'm serious. I guess my curious eye got the better of me and I couldn't walk away from it." _Come on, let's get this over with, please?_

Victoria's lips were pressed together as though she was judging the entire situation carefully. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this," Victoria said, "but did you tell anyone?"

"No! Who would I tell?"

"Anyone outside this door. They all look for a reason to bullshit about Nathan and me. Fuel to the fire, as they say."

"Victoria, I haven't said anything to anyone about that," Max said, arms wrapped against her chest as she stared at the blond girl before her. Victoria, after a few moments, nodded and turned to sit down on her couch. _Great, now it's even more awkward._ Max dropped her arms and tried to make their conversation decent. "I'm sorry, Victoria. I didn't even know you... liked Taylor like that."

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and said, "Taylor's my closest friend and she's there for me... when Nathan isn't." There was a silence between them that echoed muffled voices from outside the room. Victoria placed her head in her hands and continued. "The whole story is... complicated."

 _... Damn you, Max._ Max took in a breath of air and said, "Well, I understand complicated better then most people. I know that I broke what little trust there was between us, but if you want to vent... I'm here."

"Honestly, Max, no offense, but the whole story isn't worth repeating," said Victoria with attitude hidden behind the words, "But what I will say is that I don't regret what I'm doing. Everyone deserves to be happy and right now, with everything going on, Taylor's the only one I trust to make that happen."

"I respect that. Grab and hold on to what makes you happy, right?" Max said that last part with a small giggle, hoping Victoria's expression would lighten up and not make her feel interrogated anymore. _Good job, Max, now lets finish this and get out of here._ "I respect that in you."

"It's not hard to do, just know what you want and take a chance at it."

Max laughed and folded her arms again, "Yeah, well, I don't know how to be forceful about it. Maybe if I did... Anyway, I should go."

Max headed for the door and turned back to look at Victoria who was now standing up. Her expression was much more relaxed then before as she followed Max to the door. With a nod, Max went to open the door, but the door was pushed shut again by Victoria's arm over Max's shoulder. For a second, Max stood there puzzled before she turned around to face Victoria. With her arm retreated, Victoria took a step closer to Max and refolded her arms.

"For keeping this situation between us, maybe I can give you some advice," Victoria said with her smart-ass tone now back in check.

Max's expression turned curious. "Advice? Advice on what?"

Victoria shrugged and replied, "On... being forceful, I guess. That's what you said you had a problem with, right?"

"Uh, Victoria, I think we're thinking of two different types of 'forceful' so, it's okay-"

"No, I'm pretty sure we're thinking of the same kind of forceful, Max." Victoria released her arms and turned to pace the room a little bit, knowingly watching so that Max doesn't escape the dorm room. "First of all, Caulfield, drop the shyness. No one will take you seriously if you look to scared to attempt anything."

Max smirked, "Funny, that's what I've been hearing a lot lately."

"Second, don't rush it. If you just piss your way through with guesses and random touching, you won't enjoy it and neither will they. You can't learn shit about anyone if you race through it."

"Okay," Max said starting to feel more and more awkward, "Where do I even start?"

Victoria smiled viciously, "Well, most girls have a small fantasy about being pushed against a wall and made out with. You can start there."

"Yeah, right, cause that's not jumping the-" Max started, but was interrupted by a push backwards towards the dorm door. Victoria's hands held Max's in place and Victoria pushed her way closer to keep Max still against the door. This took the breath out of Max. _Oh gosh, I wanted a decent conversation, but this is way too friendly._ Max took a gulp of air and started to say, "Uh, Victoria-"

"Just like that; unexpectedly," Victoria said with a smile, "And once you have them here, use your imagination." Victoria released her grip on Max and took a step backwards, her grin cocky and proud. Max was still stunned in place, staring at the blond girl in shock. Victoria made a slight giggle and said, "The rest is up to you, Caulfield. Good luck."

Victoria reached past Max and opened up the door. Max walked out and turned to face Victoria again who was standing in her doorway. Max rubbed the back of her neck, looked at Victoria and said, "Um, well... thank you?"

"Keep that between us as well, Max."

Max went to reply to Victoria when Kate came up through the back stairway and spotted them. Max smiled at Kate, who waved her hand at her and continued to walk past them to her room. Max looked back at Victoria who's eyes didn't leave Kate until the door closed. Once Kate was inside, Victoria looked back at Max who eyed her curiously.

"What was that about? You're not bullying her again?" asked Max.

Victoria shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm not an idiot. It's like what you said earlier, 'Grab and hold on to what makes you happy...' otherwise, you will regret not reaching for it in the first place." At first, Max was confused yet again until Victoria's eyes reconnected with Kate's door. Suddenly, the picture became clear. _Victoria likes Kate._

Finally, with one last meeting of their eyes, Victoria departed to her own room and Max turned around to go back to hers. Once she was inside, Max didn't hesitate plopping down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. _What a day... And I never thought I'd say this, but Victoria's right. I need to quit this shy act. And Chloe clearly has some kind of feelings for me. 'I knew you wouldn't, I knew you couldn't.' Well, Chloe, just watch me._ Max smiled to herself and stood back up.

She double checked her gear, made sure she had everything she needed and got ready to leave her dorm when she stopped for a second. _Let's try something slightly different._ Max took off her bag and her sweater, pulled her shirt over her head and searched in her closet for the old set of Rachel's clothes that Chloe let her borrow. Max put on the flannel shirt over her bra and skin, no shirt underneath, and changed her light blue jeans for dark, loose ones with no belt and broken zipper. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going to be comfortable and... easy to get into. What dirty thoughts, Max._ With a flash of a smile to herself in the mirror and a quick selfie, Max headed out of her dorm again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The release for these next few chapters took longer then expected due to the fact that I'm still recovering for the events after Episode 4's release. The new episode does not effect the outcome of this story, however. So sit tight, the moment you are waiting for is coming.**


	9. Go for Broke

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

 **These next few chapters (as well as the entire story) take place prior to episode four.**

* * *

Once outside, Max took in some fresh air and began to head towards the parking lot when she stopped quickly in her tracks. _Shit, no money in my pocket means no bus. Plan B begins._ Max whipped out her phone and text a quick message to Victoria:

 **Max:** Victoria, can I take advantage of the somewhat decent situation we had before, and ask you a favor?

 **Victoria:** One favor, but don't push it.

 **Max:** Can I ask for a ride? No money for bus.

 **Victoria:** I have to head out anyway, so you're lucky. Be down in ten.

 **Max:** Thanks!

 _I'm terrified that this makes us friends now, but I doubt it._ Max smiled to herself and started up another message:

 **Max:** Chloe, we need to talk.

 **Max:** Chloe, answer me.

 **Max:** Damn it, Che, don't beat yourself up over this.

There was still no reply from Chloe. Max put her phone away and waited for Victoria to come down to her car.

Victoria and Max pulled up to Chloe's house just as the sun faded away. Max sat there for a moment, staring up at the window to Chloe's room wondering what on earth she was going to do once she was in there. Victoria tapped her finger impatiently, but didn't say a word as she waited with Max. It was a few moments before Max did anything; she watched Joyce walk out of the house towards her car, get in and drive away before saying anything.

"Thank you, Victoria," Max said sincerely.

"It was just a ride, Max, not that far out of my way," replied Victoria with a subtle smile.

Max turned to her and said, "Not just for the ride, but for the confidence boost."

Before Victoria could reply, Max was out f the car and watching as the girl drove off. _It's do or die time, Max. You love this girl upstairs, go show her!_ Max nodded and turned around to look at the house. Her feet were as heavy as lead, dragging as Max headed to the front door. _Wait... Chloe might not answer if she doesn't want to talk to me. Surprise entrance?_ Max looked up at Chloe's window again, but decided that it was way to high up to risk in daylight without the cops showing up. So Max headed around back to the fenced yard. Max pulled herself over the fence in the least graceful way possible, falling into the dirt. With a quick brush off of dirt, Max crept around to the glass sliding door that lead to the living room.

Slowly and quietly, Max slid the door open and stepped inside. Once it was closed, Max stopped to listen for any movement or sound from Chloe. Nothing. With a deep breath, Max crept up the stairs and moved slower and slower with each step as she approached the door to Chloe's room. Max put her hand on the handle when suddenly, a voice was heard from behind the door that Max didn't recognize. It was very low, very soft and smooth, and could barely be heard. The entire thing about it was that it made even Chloe's voice lower and quiet as she responded. Max tried to listen, but failed to pick anything up.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming closer to the door. A strange girl stepped out from the room, a girl Max only knew by picture alone, and she closed the door behind her before looking at Max. _Oh my god... Rachel?_ Rachel smiled at her, arms folded lightly across her chest as she looked at Max who had her head down feeling ashamed for an unwelcome entrance. _Why is she here? Of all times, really?_

"Are you, Max?" asked Rachel in a whisper. "I'm Rachel."

Rachel extended a hand to Max who took it and replied, in whisper, "It's nice to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel flashed a beautiful smile back at Max, "I'm glad I got to meet you. You are everything Chloe said. Even the height."

 _Damn it, Chloe, why does my height matter? She's such a dork._ Max grabbed her right arm and kept her eyes away from Rachel's. "You are just as beautiful as Chloe said. I've seen your picture before."

"Chloe's something wonderful, isn't she? She care so much about her friends," Rachel replied with a smile still on her face.

"Did I interrupt something, Rachel?" Max asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. "I mean, I don't want to bother you guys."

Rachel stepped closer and placed a hand on Max's shoulder, "You're fine. I'm on my way out right now, I have some unfinished business to deal with with Frank. It was nice to meet you, Max."

With a smile, Rachel removed her hand and started to walk down the stairs. Max stood there for a moment stunned before she headed down the stairs and stopped Rachel before she left. "Rachel, wait." Rachel stopped and turned around. _She really is beautiful._ "Can I ask you something?" Rachel nodded. "You and Chloe... were you guys closer then... closer then friends?"

"Why do you ask, Max?"

"... Because she loves you so much," Max said with sadness bursting though her tone, "You are everything to her, especially since I wasn't there for her."

Rachel walked back inside and placed both hands on Max's shoulders. For the first time, Max looked up and met eye contact with her. _Those eyes, that smile, it's no wonder everyone loved her. How do I compete with that?_ Rachel smiled at Max and said, "Maybe once she did... before I left. But you came back and you protected her when I couldn't. Besides, I fell in love with someone else and that only hurt Chloe more." Rachel placed one hand under Max's cheek to lift her head up more. "You mean more to Chloe then I do. Don't doubt that and don't leave her."

Before Max could reply, Rachel was out the door. _Chloe... I mean more to her then Rachel? How is that possible? Oh, Chloe._ Max knew what she had to do, even after meeting Rachel, Max was sure she still had to go up there and face Chloe. _I don't want to hurt her. I can do this, I am strong enough to take charge._ Max turned around and headed back up the stairs. Once she reached Chloe's door, Max struggled to force herself to open it. Instead, she pulled out her phone:

 **Max:** Chloe, are you there?

 **Max:** Answer me, please, I'm getting scared.

 **Chloe:** I'm sorry, Max. I don't know what to say.

 **Max:** You're my Chloe, say something amazeballs with attitude like you usually do.

 **Chloe:** That is magic, Max, you can't just ask for that.

 **Max:** I'm in need of some Che-Magik

 **Chloe:** I love how geeky that was.

 **Chloe:** Max, please. I'm sorry. I wish I could just tell you and explain why.

 **Max:** Tell me now.

 **Chloe:** I don't feel like typing it all out right now.

 _Perfect._ Max smiled, put her phone away, and opened up Chloe's door. Startled, Chloe spun around and looked over at Max who closed the door behind her. Chloe was speechless with her phone in her hand and Max held up her arms and said, "Can you tell me now?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Obviously, we all have different views of Rachel Amber and it's always unique to or own perspectives. Rachel was not the main focus of the story, however I did want to experiment with adding her in to see how it would play out.**


	10. The Teaser

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

"Max?" Chloe said breathlessly at Max who appeared so suddenly into her room.

Max closed the door behind her and walked over to her friends bed. Chloe watched Max do this so calmly as though Max had been here the entire time. _Well, that was priceless... pun intended._ Once settled, Max placed her left hand next to her on the bed as a sign for Chloe to sit with her. "I'm here now. Explain." After a minute or so, Chloe put her phone on her desk and sat next to Max, leaning back on her elbows, but still quiet. Max took in a deep breath of air before she began. "Come on, Chloe. It's me, remember. You can tell me anything."

"I know, but it's still... it's still a little awkward."

Max bit her lip and lowered her head, getting ready to say what was on her mind before the thought was finished, "... but you could tell Rachel?... I was here when she left." _Don't play me, Chloe._

Chloe sat up and put her hand on Max's shoulder, "I told Rachel what I did to you... that I... okay, I'm just... conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

"For months, all I cared about was finding Rachel and I ignored most other emotions going on," said Chloe as she rested her head in her hands, "How I was hurting my mom, how much I missed my real dad, how much I hate step-douche, and... how I feel about my best friend aside from the anger of losing you."

Max reached her arm around Chloe and said, "Rachel was everything when there was nothing for you, Che... she was... or 'is' your world."

"Rachel is not my world, as I found out, just another piece of land surrounded by waves of fucking chaos," Chloe said in a low tone through her hands.

Max couldn't help, but giggle in response. "Wow, that was probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard you say."

"Still hard to believe it came out of my mouth, right?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "Did Rachel say anything when she saw you in her clothes?"

"No, actually, she just seemed really happy to see me... for some reason."

"Who wouldn't be happy to see Super Max?"

"Until I walked through the door... you."

Chloe lowered her hands and just stared at the floor as she continued on, "Max, you're my best friend... Even Rachel can't fill your place in my heart. That sounds hella lame, but it's true."

 _... Hello, I'm Max, is this Chloe Price I'm speaking with?! Where the hell did that come from?!_ "How come you've never told me this?"

"To tell you how I feel? Sorry, but 'Max I want to hold you down, make out with you and claim you as my own' doesn't sound very friendly or sexy. Not to mention, unrealistic... You do have Warren after all."

Max's mouth dropped. _I should rewind this part so I can hear her tell me what she wants to do with me over again. Not sexy my ass._ "Chloe... I told you how I feel about Warren; he's a friend to me, a really cool guy, but a friend... And Warren isn't an excuse why you couldn't tell me this."

"Well... I just didn't know how you would take this. It's not like me to be fucking emotional like I am now. Seriously, I think I need to bake a bit."

Chloe got up and headed over to her desk. She pulled out a joint and lit it up. She took almost five minutes to herself, letting silence cascade over both of them. Max sat there, staring at her friend in shock. _If she would have just said something sooner... shit, I'd have let her take me over and wouldn't worry about my need to take her over._ Chloe walked towards the wall opposite of Max still smoking way. Max's eyes traveled from the back of Chloe's head, staring at the ends of her hair dangling against the pale skin on Chloe's neck. Her eyes kept traveling downwards at the visible line of her spine; taking in the inches of untouched skin creating a salivating sensation in Max's mouth the closer her eyes got to Chloe's bottom. _Her skin is so smooth, silky and delicious? Maxible Lecter here. Why am I understanding my need for domination more now just by looking at her? I see Chloe all the time._

Then her thoughts started racing, bring back the memory of them in Blackwell's pool and Chloe in her bra and underwear. Max gripped her knees as though she was going to fall over. _I'll bet she's warm like a cuddly blanket on a cold night... I want to feel her against me. Fuck, Max, so not like you._ Chloe turned around and leaned against the wall, eyes still focused on the floor as she smoked, one foot against the wall as the other kept her balance. _She looks so good tonight too._ Max observed Chloe: her white tank with a skull on it was on the chair to her desk, leaving a bra clearly visible as the only exposed part, lose ripped jeans as usual, socks just as white as her shirt, beanie still as lose on her head, and her tattoo standing out against her pale skin as always. _It amazes me that such an attitude can come out of a body so fucking beautiful._

"Don't stare at me like that," said Chloe startling Max out of a daze, "you make me want to push you down on the bed... Don't judge, but... you look really hot in just flannel."

Max rubbed her face and sighed. "Damn Chloe, this is weird now. I feel like we just broke a wall down between us."

Chloe took another hit of her joint and put it out in the ashtray by the power cable. "How do you feel about all of this? Totally fucked up, right?"

"No," Max said, putting her hands back down, "Just... taking this in..."

"Max, it's ok. I get it. I'd be hella freaked by all this if it were reversed. And I can't expect you to feel the same way. It wouldn't be fair, especially after what I did earlier." Chloe took a step away from the wall and put both of her hands behind her head and said, "I'll just... step out for a bit so you can... process... Max, I still want to be your friend regardless..."

"Chloe, wait!" Max said, standing up. Chloe went for the door and reached for the handle. _No, no, no, no, no! Chloe don't! Shit, this is it Max. If Chloe can make out with you without hesitation, you can do the same right now and show her that you want her too! Come on, Caulfield!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'm not going to lie, this chapter is a giant teaser, but still I find it enjoyable.**


	11. Hardcore

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Max dropped all of her stuff and ran after Chloe. As Chloe opened the door, Max instinctively pushed the door closed and pressed herself against Chloe, pushing the both of them into the door. _Wow, thank you, Victoria, for teaching me one thing._ Max had Chloe pinned against the door, chest pressed against the bare back of the girl, holding her in place. _Grab her hands, Max!_ Max reached for Chloe's wrists and pulled them behind the girl's back, holding onto both with one hand.

Chloe squirmed a little, and said, "Uh, Max? Max, what is this?" _Don't say anything, just... just indulge._ Max had Chloe's wrists with her left hand, pressed in between the dip of Chloe's back and Max's stomach, and reached up with her right hand. Her hand slid into the back of Chloe's hair as she stared at the back of Chloe's neck. _Fuck, I want this._ In a second, her lips were on that pale skin, lightly sucking and drawing slow, small circles on the spot with her tongue. "Woah! Woah, Max, wait-" _You taste so good, Che._ The teeth came out and made contact with the delicous reddend spot; Max nibbled at it while her hand reached up higher and tugged off Chloe's beanie, throwing it on the floor next to them.

Max released her kiss from Chloe's neck and pressed her forehead against Chloe's skin, taking in a deep inhale of Chloe's sent. _Mmm... weed, cigs, and coffee have never smelt so damn fine._ Her hand traveled downward, slowly, very slowly, running along the side of Chloe's neck and onto her shoulder. Max's eyes followed it's travels as she went in to plant more kisses against the pale skin. She could feel Chloe squirm a little, trying to pry her arms free as her breathing and heartbeat increased at Max's touch. "Damn, Max, where the fuck did this come from?... Ah." _Yes, I got a moan! Small, but a rush is a rush._ Against her back, Max smiled to herself as her lips traveled down Chloe's spine and her hand embraced every inch of Chloe's skin, tracing the tattoo on the way down. Max tightened her grip on Chloe's wrists as she squatted down a little to kiss Chloe's dip in her lower back, causing Chloe to arch her back more.

"Max... Max, please, I just... ah god, Max,"

Max smiled to herself and said, "... Rule number one: No talking..." _Heh, Chloe stumbling over her words because of my lips is such a turn on. At this rate, I might finish before I'm actually finished._ Max stood back up and began lightly kissing and sucking on Chloe's skin around her neck yet again while her hand traveled up with her. Two fingers slipped underneath the clasp of the blue-haired girls bra and a thumb popped the hooks apart, springing the two pieces of fabric apart. _Shit, where did this boldness come from? If anything, Chloe should be proud of me for that effort alone._ Chloe's breath was getting ragged, her squirming stopped replaced by instinctive body responses to her friend's touch as her breath echoed off the door. Max just slightly pulled her self off of Chloe to allow her hand to travel underneath the girls arm and up in between her friends breasts underneath the lose hanging bra. There was a silence, neither of them daring to take a breath as Max's hand just stayed idle for a moment. _Chloe feels so damn good... I need to feel more._ The hand brushed over Chloe's right breast; a resting grip with a slightly hardened nipple in between Max's index and middle finger turned into a firmer grip when Chloe made a sharp gasp and pressed herself into Max's touch.

Chloe's forehead made a small bang against the wooden door as her eyes closed, releasing her attempts to pull away from Max. Slightly overcome by her own actions, Max began massaging Chloe's breast, slightly twisting at her nipple before reaching over to the other and doing the same treatment. _Who knew a muscle could feel like heaven?_ Her face was pressed deeply against Chloe's back taking in her scent, her warmth, and the delightful smoothness of her skin against her own as she nibbled and sucked against it. Moaning erupted from Chloe's mouth louder then expected. _Oh god, I'm going to burst at those sounds._ Max stopped her assault on the girl's back to look up at Chloe's face: her eyes were closed shut, hair covering over her forehead and eyes, mouth ajar in between the biting of her lower lip and her cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, Max stopped and pulled her hand down from underneath the bra and grazed the top of her abdomen before returning to Chloe's lower back. Max pulled her face away from her friend and took a moment to breathe. _I'm not done yet._ Max unbuttoned her pants and slid her jeans down to her feet as she reached around Chloe and unbuttoned her jeans as well. They didn't fall down, but the made access easier for Max. Placing her hand on her friend's stomach, Max looked up at her friend and uttered a whisper, "...Rule number two: No touching..."

Before enforcing her second rule, she unbuttoned her flannel shirt and joined her hand holding the wrists of her friend. After a second, Max released her grip of her friends wrists, grabbed them again and placed them against the door next to Chloe's head. _Please, Chloe, don't reach for me._ Tracing circles against her skin, Max slid her hands down Chloe's long slender arms all the way back to their previous positions: her right hand back on Chloe's stomach and her left pressed against both her own pelvic bone and Chloe's behind. Once again, Max pressed herself against Chloe into the door, so close she could feel Chloe's heartbeat through the skin against her own chest. _Her skin is so hot, I can feel myself getting... wetter. I feel like I'm high on the best drug in the world._ Pressing her waist tight against Chloe's butt and slid her hand down the front of Chloe's underwear.

"God... fucking... dammit... Max," panted Chloe as she balled her fists against the door, "Aaahhh, this feels so fucking good!"

Max dipped her fingers down through a slightly stubbly patch of air and hovered over Chloe's lips. "Rule one, remember." _She is so wet._ Max glided her hand in a small circle over her friends lips, taunting Chloe even farther.

"Fuck the rules, damn it," Chloe said, struggling to hold back a moan in her throat. She pressed her hips against Max's hand as a beckoning call. "Max, please..."

Fingers slid down on top of Chloe's clit, applying light pressure at the touch as Max started her endless circular motion on the very top of the nub. Chloe arched her back, lifting her head away from the door and cried out Max's name to the ceiling. There was a pleasing shiver that ran up her spine at the sound, causing her hand to tremble against Chloe's sensitive member. _Oh god, I am soaking... I bet Chloe can feel this through her underwear..._ The thoughts caused Max to press her waist against Chloe's butt harder, making her right hand put pressure as she rubbed Chloe slowly. There were sharp scratching noises against the door causing Max to look up; Chloe's fingernails were digging and dragging down the door as though they tried to grab a part of Max that wasn't there in front of her. "Oh shit, Chloe, you feel as good as you taste," Max whispered against her skin.

"Ma-Max... oh god, this feels amazing..."

 _Shit, did I say that out loud?... I don't care._ Max increased the circle speed on Chloe's nub as she tweaked it and pressed against it in between. Chloe let out a louder moan as her hand reached down and gripped the hand in between her legs. "Fuck... I'm, I'm going to... Fuck!" Chloe pushed Max's hand against her clit and released herself. Max couldn't help, but moan against her friends back as she felt surge of hot liquid on her fingers and the trembling of Chloe's body against her. _I need to taste her._

"Shit, Max," said Chloe against the door as she released Max's hand, "I don't know where that came from, but-" She was interrupted by being spun around to face her friend. Max turned her and pressed her friends back against the door. Chloe's head fell back against the door as she watched her friend eye her greedily. Before she could think of what to do, Max lowered her mouth on top of Chloe's left breast, sucking and teasing at the hard mound against her tongue. Chloe's right hand pressed against the door to hold herself steady while her left dug into Max's hair. _Mmm... she's getting cocky again. Don't lose this, Max._ Max reached up at her friend's hand and removed it from her head while she switched over to give Chloe's right breast the same treatment yet again. As her mouth lathered Chloe, Max's hands worked on pushing down her friend's pants and underwear downward so she can reach behind Chloe and fondle her bum.

Eventually, Chloe didn't know what to do with her hands so they fell around Max and embraced the girl against her. Max released Chloe's breast and trailed kisses down her friends body while gripping and grasping Chloe's butt as though her life depended on it. The lower Max got, the more aroused she became until she was face to face with her friend's pleasure area. _It smells so fucking intoxicating. It makes the wait worth it._ Max looked up at Chloe's face; they locked eyes and shared silent thought between each other.

Chloe reached for Max's face and brushed the cheek of the brown-haired girl below her and said, "Max... you don't have too..."

 _Max, as your friend always says: Fuck that shit._ Max flashed an evil smile and dipped down in between her friends legs. As her tongue connected with Chloe's nub, the slender girl let out a noise that was a mix of a scream and moan at the same time. Two hands gripped at Max's hair, causing her face to press against Chloe deeper. _Fuck you smell just as good as you taste, Chloe._ Max released her grip on Chloe's cheeks and grabbed the two hands off of her head. As she held them way, Max's tongue traced out shapes and symbols against her friend's clit and slid across the wet opening. There was some struggle against the grip, but Chloe gave up fast and weakened her stance against the door. Max let go of one and dipped two fingers slowly inside the girl. "Aw fuck, Max!... Oh, shit, that feels so damn good!" shouted Chloe as her back arched violently against the door and her hips bucked against Max's mouth. _Oh my god, this is the best. I've never felt so turned on before, not even in my dreams. The temptation to rewind is overwhelming right now._ Through all her struggle, Chloe somehow managed to resist grabbing Max again.

"Shit Max, please, harder!" Right as Max went to obey, she slipped her fingers out and pressed them against the raw, sensitive clit. _Sorry, Chloe, but I'm running the show._ Chloe groaned loudly and thrashed her head against the door hard.

"Fuck, don't tease me like this."

Max smiled to herself as she trailed kisses inside the two pale thighs around her head. "Sorry, Che, but you broke the two rules, so you have to be punished."

"Fuck you." Max giggled against her thigh. _Such an adorable, sexy dork._

After minutes of endless teasing and frequent grunts of frustration from her friend, Max placed her tongue just outside of the dripping hole and plunged her tongue inside. Chloe's legs buckled and she fell against the door. Max's arms reached under her, pressing her arms against the back of the door, allowing Chloe to practically sit as Max continued her torment inside of her. After a moment, Chloe gained some of her balance back and lifted herself up higher. _The advantage is back._ Max removed her tongue and thrust two fingers back inside Chloe. Her movements were hard and fast, she could feel Chloe's heart race underneath the moans and screams echoing in the room. _So close, Che, so close..._ Chloe screamed out, gripping Max's head yet again, screamed, "Max!" and came again, harder onto Max's fingers and face.

Chloe's orgasm lasted minutes as she collapsed to the floor. Max straddled her and embraced her friend; Chloe was still shaking afterwards, her breath ragged and heart slowly calming down. She fell against Max, too week to move or do anything else in her friend's arms. _I did it. Now, I just hope I didn't go to far._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for putting up with the tease chapter before, I was originally going to release chapter 10 and 11 simultaneously, but I had more work to do on this chapter. Hopefully, it was worth the wait.**


	12. Sensitive

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

After a few minutes, Chloe pulled back and leaned against the door. Max, now straddling her friends lap, released a bit of her grip around her friend, but remained close to her as she gazed at the girl below. _Chloe looks so... broken, but in a good way._ Max leaned in and brushed blue hair from the face of her friend, eyes looking all over for a sign of something negative: pain, hate, anger, or even emptiness, yet there was none to be found.

"Chloe..." whispered Max inches away from the girl's face.

Chloe, still breathing ragged and rough, looked into Max's eyes and smiled. "... Super... Max... Holy... Fuck..." Chloe pulled herself up straighter and focused on Max's face just slightly above her now. "Max, where did that... even come from?"

Max just smiled and snuggled her face against the cheek of her friend. "I don't know I just... did what I feel..."

"What you feel?" Chloe reached up and turned Max's face to face hers, eyes locking onto one another. "That was how you feel?"

Max nodded, cheeks flushing red, hands around Chloe's neck. _Tell her, Max. You've been bold so far, don't stop now._ "Chloe, you... you are just... so, fucking, sexy... I've wanted to do things to you... these things to you for so long..."

Chloe smiled and asked, "Why didn't you?"

Max shrugged. "Because, if you felt the same way, I knew that it would be you who would have me in your spot right now." Chloe looked at her slightly confused, then Max continued on. "For just this once, especially after you kissed me earlier, I just... I wanted you... on my own terms, on my own control... so I could touch you..."

Before Max could say anymore, Chloe pulled Max's face downward and she reached to kiss her. Their lips connected, lighting another spark down Max's spine causing her to deepen the kiss. _Oh god, this feels better then I could have ever imagined!_ Their light peck turned into a hungry desire; Chloe bit on Max's lower lip playfully and opened up her lips. The kiss was raw and exciting to Max, causing more and more shocks through her body. _Her lips are so soft and her tongue is intoxicating... Chloe really is hardcore in every way._

Suddenly, Chloe broke the kiss and pulled away, relaxing her head against the door. Max looked at her with her expression fallen down. "Whats wrong, Chloe?" _Why did you stop? Why? Shit, Chloe, kiss me again!_

Chloe smiled and released her hands from Max's face. She waited a moment, before looking at her friend and asked, "You're in control here, Max. Tell me what you want me to do."

Max smiled lightly to herself as her cheeks began to heat up again. She reached for Chloe's hands and placed them on her neck, fingers tickling her throat, before sliding them down to her chest. Instinct took over and Chloe engulfed Max's small breasts in her hands. With a small jump, Max released a long awaited moan and fell forward, forehead falling against Chloe's as she felt warm, hot hands massaging her breasts roughly. _So much better then my I just have you here, with me, forever? Would it be unfair to rewind to this moment for the rest of my life?_ Max moaned louder then expected, sensitive from watching Chloe driven to orgasm, against Chloe's mouth now with hunger searching for Max's own lips to devour the groans.

The massaging increased and Max started winning in Chloe's ear. Chloe let out a small giggle and whispered against Max's cheek, "Show me, Max."

 _Mmm... Chloe, just talk like that to me forever, please..._ Max returned her grip and slid one of Chloe's hand down her stomach slowly, letting the heat from her hand leave a trail of lava down her. As the other hand slid down to Max's hip, Chloe's guided hand rubbed over the fabric of Max's underwear, caressing the soaked garment as she rubbed her hand forwards and back. Max squeezed her eyes shut, gripped Chloe's hand firmly and pressed it against her pussy, whining continuously in her friends ear, "Please, Che..." Chloe turned her head upward and caught Max's puffy lips in another deep kiss as she used two fingers to slide the underwear to the side for access. _I can feel Chloe's heartbeat, so I'm sure she can feel mine..._ They waited, enjoying the moment of the kiss alone, before Max squeezed and Chloe slid two curled fingers inside Max's dripping wet cunt.

Max screamed inside of Chloe's mouth breaking their connection immediately to allow the eruption to escape and echo through the room. Chloe brought her thumb to Max's clit and rubbed teasing circles counterclockwise against Max's grinding hips. _Shit, Chloe, I love you. Rachel can't have you like this, no one can._ Arms wrapped around Chloe's neck, Max's face fell against her friends shoulder as Max began to tense her muscles against the grinding on Chloe's fingers. Chloe reached up with her free hand to Max's back and lightly pushed Max closer to her, Chloe's face falling over to Max's ear to whisper, "Max... let go, Max." A harder thrust inside of her and Max's muscles jerked and tensed on their own. Chloe braced Max against her and launched a harder thrust inside that broke the smaller girl. Max screamed into the dip of her friend's neck, squeezed her arms around her and allowed her muscles to spazm as she came. She exploding against her friend's hand and losing control of herself.

Chloe slid her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Max. _Oh shit, that was fantastic._ Max collapsed against her friend, a smile from ear-to-ear, as she gazed at her friend who seemed just as spent as she did. They sat there together for a few minutes, listening to the sound of their heart beat and breathing slow down to a rhythmic beating.

 _I.. I think I'm going to pass out..._ Max opened her eyes and looked up at her friend who was staring at her with a pleasing grin. Max made a small groan and said, "Chloe... I love you..."

Chloe smiled and squeezed the girl closer to her. "I love you too, Max... Always."

They stayed there, wrapped up in each other as they both drifted off into an exhausted, but well pleased, sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I wasn't going to let Max go in there guns blazing without making her happy. That's not fair. :D**


	13. Cute Ends

**No, I Will Have You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

The next morning, Chloe gave Max a ride back to Blackwell. Once they arrived, Max hesitated getting out of the truck, knowing that Chloe wasn't going with her. _Great, now I don't want to leave her at all. This must be what it's like to be addicted to drugs. And even though I love her, I can't say Chloe is the best drug for me... just my only drug._ Max looked over at her friend to say goodbye, but was cut short by two warm lips pressed against her instantly. Giving in, Max deepened the kiss with a smile. They kissed for a while until a voice was heard outside the truck saying, "Wooo! Thrash it up, Max!" _Geez, Justin._ Chloe pulled away and looked over at the skater kid, flicking him off with a huge grin on her face.

Chloe turned to Max and said, "I guess I'll see you later... unless you have class. Maybe afterward?"

"Absolutely," Max said and reached in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long before Max pulled away and got out of the truck. Max turned to Chloe and said, "Later dork."

"Later geek." Chloe waved and drove off.

Max turned to walk away, giving a shy wave over to Justin and Trevor before heading to her dorm. Once inside and upstairs, Max was pleased to see there was no toilet paper flying all over the place, replaced by people actually being social in the halls for once. _Stella and Brooke seem to be on good terms... Dana and Juliet are, well, Dana and Juliet... Courtney and Taylor look less then thrilled..._ As Max walked, she glanced at Kate who just arrived at her dorm door from the back stairs; she was in mid conversation with Victoria when she looked over, smiled at Max, and then disappeared into her dorm room. Max stood there for a moment to observe Victoria, who also stood there at the door.

It was a few moments before Victoria turned around and saw Max there. Before she could be bombarded by the other girls, Max walked towards her own room, glancing over at Victoria. Victoria walked to her room as well, looked over and said, "I guess you took my advice?"

"What makes you say that, Victoria?" asked Max confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," Victoria said, "I know that look. Guess I can't tease you about being a virgin anymore."

Max reached her door, grasped the handle and said, "After what I saw, I guess I can't accuse you of being a bully to Kate anymore."

Victoria went to respond when her eyes darted to the stairs on Max's right. Max followed her eyes and looked over to see a familiar blue-haired girl approach. "Chloe?" Max said, stunned. _Shit, what changed in a few seconds?_

"Hey Super Max!" Chloe said before she grasped the girl's face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry, I just decided that I didn't want to be alone this morning and wanted to spend more time with super dork. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Che, just surprised," Max said playfully pushing at Chloe's shoulder.

Victoria took a step forward and said, "Hey, um... class was canceled today, so... no rush... and stuff."

Chloe squeezed Max into a tight hug and said, "Hell yes! I've got you all to myself today!"

Max laughed and said, "Woah, Chloe, I can't breathe!"

From behind them, Max could hear Juliet say, "You go Max!" and Dana say, "Happy for you!"

"Damn," Chloe said releasing her grip, "I didn't know you had such a big fan-base." Max could only shrug when Chloe grabbed her hand and started pulling her inside the room. "Come on, Max, come love me."

Max shook her head as she grasped the door frame, "God, could you be more of an adorable dork then you are now?"

Before fully inside, Max turned around to look at Victoria and said, "Thank you, Victoria. I hope... everything works out for you too."

Then, with a fling, Max was pulled inside fully and the door shut. Max turned to see Chloe throw her coat to the floor and jump on to the fluffy bed that belonged to Max. "Damn, Che, you are being a bit pushy."

"Max, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked as Max dropped to her side, laying her head down on the girls stomach, "Since we've already been, well, you know, hella sexed, can I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Max looked up at the girl and laughed playfully, "Um, I would like to think it would. I'm not easy, Chloe."

"Come on, don't make me be all sensitive and shit, I'm already feeling needy and clingy this morning."

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Chloe."

"I knew you couldn't resist my hella sexy ass ever."

"You don't know everything... yet."

"Clearly, who knew you could be so deliciously controlling." Chloe leaned in and kissed Max softly. _Score! Max gets what she wants... this time at least. And I'm not letting go of you, Chloe. Never. I have you._

* * *

 **THE END!  
***BONUS CHAPTERS COMING SOON!*****

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for seeing me through this. I hope you enjoyed this story, I really wanted to to make the star of this, the actual mature part of this story, to be on the previous two chapters with Max and Chloe, and I ended up enjoying writing the rest of the gunk in between. So for those of you who enjoyed the minor interactions in this story, you will enjoy the bonus chapters. But, I'm very happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write more in the future. Thanks again!**


	14. Bonus Chapter 1

**Bonus Chapter 1:** **Totally Chill**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

After an eventful day locked away with the woman she loved, at 8:35pm Chloe snuck away from a silently sleeping Max and exited the girl's dorm room. Checking to see there was no one around, she closed the door silently and shuffled her way down the back stairs. Using what little ninja pirate skills she could, Chloe crept down the stairs without a sound yet couldn't resist the temptation to destroy the posters and banners all while letting lose a satisfactory laugh. After minutes of this escapade and at a small noise from the top of the stairs, Chloe bolted and got out of there.

Once outside, she stopped and looked up at the night sky. Her arms extended out to her sides, eyes closed, taking in a wonderfully deep breath through a huge grin of happiness. Chloe absorbed this moment; this quiet time listening to her heart beat faster in excitement and joy. This was the first time in years she felt whole and genuinely happy. Relaxing her arms, lowering her head and opening her eyes, Chloe took in the view of a near empty Blackwell grounds. She felt her pocket for her keys and B-Lined for the parking lot until she heard a voice from over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute," the voice said distinctly. Chloe turned around and saw Max's friend Warren run up to her, face flushed from the chill air of the oncoming night. She turned around and Warren stopped a few feet from her, catching his breath before saying, "You're Chloe, right? Max's punk friend?"

"More like Max's punk girlfriend now," said Chloe, arms now folded, in a slightly aggressive tone.

Warren held up his hands and said, "Listen, I'm not here to start a fight or anything. I'm not like that."

Chloe smiled, breaking some of her roughness. "I know. Max told me a lot about you. What do you want?"

Warren took a step forward, head slightly lowered with his hand behind his head and said, "Nothing... I just wanted to say that I'm happy that Max has you now."

"Woah, where did that come from?"

"Well, before when you were waiting for her in your truck and I was waiting for her outside," Warren began, "I was basically rejected for you. Look, I'm a science nerd and Max is too, kind of. I'm not as cool as you are, I get that, which is why I think you're better for Max then I am."

Chloe released her arms and pocketed her hands, shuffling and searching for words for this awkward situation. "Warren, listen; Max does care shit tons about you, you know. Doesn't matter if your a super mega nerd or a complete jockstrap, it's who you are Max fell for, dude. I was hella jealous of you, you know, for a long ass time."

"Jealous of me? You?"

"Yeah man," Chloe admitted, a smile still pulling on the sides of her mouth, "Listen, maybe on some stupid social level or some teen bullshit level I am cooler then you, but you are such a good guy that my shitty personality can't compare. Maybe that's why Max chose me, because personality wise I'm no where near as good and cool as she is."

Warren laughed a little and shuffled on his feet. "So you're kind of like Max's Schrodinger Cat in a way."

"... Sure, yeah, of course," said Chloe, "... I think you may be to smart for me though. Maybe Max was wrong in picking me."

"No," Warren said with a smile on his face, "Max picked the perfect person to make her happy." Chloe's smile fell into a shocked expression looking at the boy in front of her. He began to turn around before he held up his hand and waved, "Take are of her."

As Chloe watched Warren begin to walk away, she kicked herself out of her trance, held up her hand and shouted, "Warren, hey!" Warren stopped and turned around to face the girl. Chloe walked forward to get closer to him before continuing, "Listen, um... you should come hang out with Max and me sometime. Shit, we can even double date or some wus shit when your ready... hell maybe we should hang out some time."

Warren looked puzzled, "What, like just chill? Us two?"

"Yeah, why not? You're a science geek and I know somethings about chemicals... the ones that I smoke at least. It'd be weird, but fun. Plus, Mad Max might actually like us hanging out once in a while."

"Well... why not, right? As Robert Heinlein once said, 'Everything is theoretically impossible, until it is done.' "

Chloe gave him a slightly intense, slightly mystified stare and replied, "... Are you trying to say that until we physically hang out, the idea of just chilling is hella impossible?"

Warren shrugged with a smile, "Basically."

Chloe smiled and put her hands back in her pockets, "Okay, well. Check you later, Science Guy. Text me sometime, dude."

"I'm not sure I can actually get used to you calling me 'dude,' " said Warren with a giggle, "It sounds cool though."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, well the possibility of that was as you say 'theoretically impossible,' but not anymore."

With that, Chloe turned and headed back to the parking lot with a smile. Her pace increased a bit to try and get out of the cold faster, hoping that it didn't look like she was escaping Warren's company. Once she hit the lot, Chloe headed right for the truck and grabbed the door handle when she heard a 'beep' from her pocket. She climbed inside her truck and pulled out her phone.

 **Max:** Che, why is Warren asking me for your phone number this time of night?

 **Chloe:** You would think he would have saved my number the last time I text him telling him you liked girls instead of boys

 **Max:** Chloe? What are you up too?

 **Max:** Why did you leave?

 **Chloe:** Don't worry, Maxipad, your friend Warren and I are just having a romance at night and loving you in the day

 **Max:**... that's almost funny...

 **Chloe:** Never gonna happen. Besides, he basically called me your pussy anyway.

 **Max:**... Schrodinger?

 **Chloe:** Oh shit, was that some sort of line or something? Did I fall for something stupid?

 **Max:** Lol, Chloe just go to bed. See you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So ... I guess I'm a sap for cute things. I have nothing against Warren at all, so I felt bad knowing that he wouldn't end up with Max in the end, so I wrote this cute little thing.**


	15. Bonus Chapter 2 Part 1

**Bonus Chapter 2 Part 1: Dark Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.

* * *

 ***WARNING: READING / VIEWING DISCRETION IS ADVISED, CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE AND STRONG MATERIAL***

 **The following bonus chapters were written and then edited out by myself, the author, based on the decision that this scenario was an** **extremely dark turn** **on an otherwise romantic and light story. These next three chapters were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool. It was meant to be a very shocking turn of events that expressed a very dark side of Nathan, a very exposed and emotional side to Warren, the mass hysteria of a group, the genuine humanity within Victoria, and the in-the-moment feel of a real life problem that happens to women practically every day in the world: Rape.**

 **I ask you to please remember that I did edit these chapters** **out** **to keep the story pure and to keep it light and romantic as intended. I apologize now for the emotions and feelings elicited out of reading these chapters.**

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**

 **Please take discretion ahead if you decide to peruse the next few chapters. You have been warned.  
**

 **Remember:** **These next three chapters were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool.**

* * *

That night, Max had to sneak back to her dorm room to avoid Victoria's gaze; her stare had been burning into Max's face all class period, Victoria didn't even answer a single question in Mr. Jefferson's class, just like lasers melting Max from the inside out. (It didn't help, either, that Max was late by almost 45 minutes due to a 'hunger crisis' from Chloe.) Taylor, on the other hand, was avoiding all gaze from both Max and Victoria, resorting to hiding her face behind her hair and hands. Remarkably though, Victoria didn't seem nearly as pissed off as her dark-haired friend Courtney, to Max's surprise. _Jealousy can be thicker then friendship... I guess..._ Need-less to say, the trio didn't seem much like a team that evening. Once the bell rang, Max bolted to the door and did a quick rewind to buy herself more time. _If I had used this before, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Where's your brain in the heat of the moment, Max?_

Warren was unusually quiet today, which was the second surprise Max had once she was back. Normally, she would have received texts from the boy non-stop or she would always run into him in the halls of Blackwell, but today, Warren was almost silent as a tomb. The only interaction he had today was avoiding Nathan, who seemed persistent at trying to reach Warren, and even that had barely any effort. "I hope you're okay, Warren," Max had said to him before they left. Warren just smiled, gave her a thumbs up, and headed out towards his dorm.

After an hour, Max changed out of her clothes into a light tee shirt and some underwear, preparing herself for another night of wishful thinking. _If I start again, this time, I'm probably not going to last very long._ It wasn't much of a debate, so Max crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP!

 _Fuck, Chloe!_ Max reached over and picked up her phone, the light blinding her for a few seconds:

 **Chloe:** Mad Max

 **Chloe:** Wake up

 **Max:** Chloe, I just laid down to sleep

 **Chloe:**... No, wake up. Pls?

 **Chloe:** Pls? I have an idea.

 **Max:** Now?! You have an idea now?!

 **Max:** Chloe, go to bed.

 **Chloe:**... No.

 **Max:**... what's your idea?

 **Max:**... No, no way.

 **Chloe:** What? You don't even know what I'm going to ask.

 **Max:** We are not swimming tonight.

 **Chloe:** Damn, do you have hella mind reading powers too, dork?

 **Max:** Chloe, no.

 **Chloe:** But... please?

 **Max:** No.

 **Chloe:**... pls?...

 **Max:** No, Chloe.

 **Chloe:** (Picture Message) ... (Picture of Chloe making a super pouty face) ... pls?

 **Max:**... I hate you.

 **Chloe:** You love me.

 **Chloe:** So... pls?

 **Max:**... Fuck, fine.

 **Chloe:** YES! Meet you there in fifteen! You rock, Max!

 _... I hate myself. Fuck._ Max pulled off the covers and sat up, putting her phone down and rubbing her head. _I'm such a pushover and she's... to damn adorable to refuse. Fuck._

Max stood up and began to start looking for clothes to swim in when a hard knock met her door three times. For a moment, she was too stunned to do anything, but stare at the door. Max waited, hoping they would assume she was asleep or gone and just go away, but there came another three knocks on her door. Instinctively, Max grabbed the closest heavy item in her hands (her guitar) and made for the door, resting her hand on the knob.

In a quick reflex, Max turned the knob and opened up the door wide enough to get her guitar through, if needed. A figure pushed the door open more and reached out to find a light switch desperately. "Hey!" said the figure to Max whom was now clear across the room.

"Who are you?" asked Max fearfully, hands grasping the neck of the guitar.

"Turn on the lights and I'll show you," came a voice through the dark, sounding slightly familiar.

After a few moments, the lights clicked on and blinded Max for a brief moment. Once her eyes settled, Max looked across the room and saw Nathan standing there, camera in his right hand and Warren, in a headlock, on his left. Nathan dragged the boy inside and closed Max's door with his foot, his smirk every so disgusting as ever at Max.

Max found her courage in her throat and spoke up, "Nathan, what do you want? Why do you have Warren?"

Nathan just laughed, tossing Warren on the floor and leaning back against the door. He pulled out a knife and spun it in his fingers. "So I heard from a little bird that squawked so easily that your eyes found something very curious yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you not only watching my girlfriend get fucked, but also watching her cheat on me, and you didn't even bother letting me know," Nathan said, his voice elevating and lowering by the end of his speech.

Max shook her head, "It was an unfortunate accident that I even looked."

"Well, I don't like curious eyes," Nathan said, standing back up straight, knife still turning in his fingers. "Just so happens that someone else has curious eyes... for you, at least..."

Max was about to retort when suddenly, Warren spoke up from the ground and said, "Max, I'm sorry. I screwed up, did something I regret badly."

"What? What did you do, Warren?"

"I... I..." started Warren, but his eyes lowered back towards the floor.

Nathan laughed sadistically and answered, "I caught him watching you change in the shower one day. Why don't you tell her all about it?"

Max lowered the guitar, but let out a small laugh at Nathan. _What an asshole, bull-shitter._ She turned to look at Warren, who's gaze was still fallen on the floor, and said, "Tell me what this is about, Warren."

Warren shook his head and got up to his knees; Max could see he was shaking, lip bleeding down his chin. He took a moment to find words before saying, "It's... it's true, Max. I was here and I did watch you change in the shower."

Max's heart; like someone took a bat and aimed it directly her. _Warren... really?_ She shook her head, eyes avoiding the gaze of her friend as though light was burning her retina's. Warren held up his shaking hands and said, "Max, I was only in the dorm to drop something off for Brooke and I heard your voice in the shower. At first I waited for you, hoping you would come out, but then I saw you through the gap and I just... I just... didn't look away."

"You saw me, naked, and you waited until _he_ found you to tell me this? Is this what was wrong earlier?" Max asked, receiving a nod from Warren. Max didn't know how to take this news.

Nathan laughed and grabbed the back of Warren's head. "So, you see what happens to the people meant to be 'unseen?' You saw Victoria and did nothing, Warren saw you and did nothing." Nathan tossed Warren's head downward, held out his knife at Max, and said, "Now, I have you both and I will see you both so you know what it feels like to be exposed."

"Don't you dare touch me," Max said quickly in response to Nathan.

He lunged for her and Max avoided him, going behind Warren to try and pull Warren away from Nathan. Nathan just laughed and said, "Hah! Fair's fair, bitch!" Max reached for the door behind her to make a quick escape when Nathan threw himself at her, pushing the door closed once again and grabbing Max by the neck. Warren reached up to pull Nathan's arm away, but received a kick to the ribs that sent him doubled-over. In a swift movement, Nathan grabbed Max and tossed her to the ground next to Warren. He stood over them, knife firmly in grasp and camera dangling from a wrist band.

Nathan locked the door behind him, locking the three of them in together. "So this is how we're going to do this; Warren, you over her. Take off her underwear."

Fast and hard knocks came from the other side of the door, back-to-back without a beat. A voice hissed over the sound, "Nathan! Nathan!" before the pounding continued. _Victoria?_ Nathan rubbed his hair frantically, cursing under his breathe. "Nathan, open up this fucking door now!" Instinctively, Max reached out and grabbed Warren's arm, feeling fear creep up on her. _Max, calm yourself and rewind. This will never have happened, everything will be fine._ Max extended her right arm out to rewind when Nathan jumped, taking his knife and slashing against the flesh of her forearm.

Max cried out in pain quickly and grasped her arm. "You try anything without my permission again," Nathan said, "I will do much worse to you."

 _Fuck, fuck! Dammit!_

* * *

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**


	16. Bonus Chapter 2 Part 2

**Bonus Chapter 2 Part 2: Dark Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.

* * *

 ***WARNING: READING / VIEWING DISCRETION IS ADVISED, CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE AND STRONG MATERIAL***

 **The following bonus chapters were written and then edited out by myself, the author, based on the decision that this scenario was an** **extremely dark turn** **on an otherwise romantic and light story. These next three chapters were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool. It was meant to be a very shocking turn of events that expressed a very dark side of Nathan, a very exposed and emotional side to Warren, the mass hysteria of a group, the genuine humanity within Victoria, and the in-the-moment feel of a real life problem that happens to women practically every day in the world: Rape.**

 **I ask you to please remember that I did edit these chapters** **out** **to keep the story pure and to keep it light and romantic as intended. I apologize now for the emotions and feelings elicited out of reading these chapters.**

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**

 **Please take discretion ahead if you decide to peruse the next few chapters. You have been warned.**

 **Remember:** **The chapter before, this one, and after, were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool.**

* * *

"Victoria, go away, this has nothing to do with you!" Nathan shouted from the other side of the door. Then, he focused his attention on Warren. "Did I stutter before? Get on top of her, dammit!"

Warren gazed at Max just barely, unable to make eye contact. Max could only look at him with distance, but she laid down on her back, left hand clutching the bloody slash across her right arm. Warren took one more look at Nathan, before he positioned himself over Max, hands shaking and resting on her hips. _I can't believe this! I can't fucking believe this! Do something, Max!_ She took another glance at Nathan, now ignoring the outcry from Victoria on the other side, he was focused and ready to pounce if Max moved wrongly. _Shit. I have to bite the bullet I guess._ Max glanced up at Warren, his eyes avoiding hers like the plague as his hands grabbed at the sides of her underwear and slid them down her behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nathan's face light up in sick delight from this.

From outside the door, more voices were heard coming closer to them. Max couldn't make them out distinctively, but she could hear them speaking and shouting as Victoria had been. "What the hell is going on?" "Victoria, what are you doing?" "Is something wrong with Max?" "I need help, fucking call the police or something!" More pounding perused.

Warren had removed Max's underwear and placed it on the side of her leg, his eyes avoiding everything that belonged to her. Nathan took the knife and placed it against his cheek, digging in trying to get Warren to do exactly as Nathan planned. Then, in the most uncomfortable way, Warren unzipped his pants and freed himself. Max looked away, gazing out the window at the darkness of the night, listening to the panicked words outside the door, hearing Warren wince as Nathan dug his knife in the flesh of the boy god-knows where. _This can't be happening... Chloe?... That's it, just... just pretend it's Chloe... just close your eyes and pretend... pretend it's Chloe's fingers... just, just... just close your eyes, Max... Warren?..._ Max turned to gaze at Warren, who met her gaze, searching for the 'go ahead' while projecting an apologetic form of self hatred. Max nodded very subtlety, barely visible. _I'm mad at you, Warren... but I don't hate you..._

There was a knock that was distinctly different from the door. Max gazed at the door, listening to the frantic screams between Victoria and her two cronies, Dana and Juliet panicking, Brooke on the phone speaking loudly, Alyssa helping Victoria pound the shit out of the door, Kate crying and praying at the same time; with all of this going on, the knock Max heard was different. Max looked at the window, but instead of the darkness, she gazed into two blue moons staring back at her, an expression of shock and fear jumping back and burning Max's soul to ash. _She climbed up the window?! She's there?! Chloe?!_

"Max! Max!" shouted Chloe from the outside of the window, staring down at her friend overwhelmed with a wave of hopelessness.

"Chlo- AARGGH!" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Max's back arched in pain. She grasped her head, her stomach, and the tears began to flow. She screamed in pain, sound echoing above the noise around her. In her ears, the pounding grew louder, Chloe's screams and kicks at the window grew louder, then Max could hear crying from above her. Max looked at Warren and saw a broken soul, a boy crying unable to look at her, blood dripping down his face, his arms covered with cut marks now dripping, and uncontrollable shaking. Max couldn't hear him through everything, but she could see his lips move and mouth out, over and over again, 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.' Max threw her head back against the floor and cried, letting the pain flood her entire body.

Max looked over and saw that Chloe kicked in some glass from the window and began punching it away. Nathan jumped up, startled, knife pulled away from Warren and armed ready for an attack. The door was about to cave in from the pounding from the other side. Max reached up and grabbed Warren's shoulder, causing him to look at her through watery eyes. _Warren! Please! Please!_ Suddenly, Warren was aware of his surroundings.

Chloe jumped over Max's desk and lunged at Nathan, pushing his knife arm against the wall and began kicking his ribs profusely. Warren pulled out and pushed himself away from Max, putting his member away and falling into the corner of the room, overwhelmed with shame. Max grabbed her legs and pulled them together, clutching them to her chest as though they were her life.

The door burst open, knocking Chloe and Nathan backwards. Victoria burst into the room, eyes flying around looking everywhere. Behind her, Dana and Juliet ran in and jumped Nathan, helping Chloe bring the boy down on the ground, stopping his struggle slowly. Victoria got down on her knees near Max, wrapped her arms around her and just held her there. In her ear, Max could hear Victoria utter the same words Warren had done before, 'I'm so sorry, Max. I'm so sorry, Max.' Max didn't know what to do, but sit there and shake. Brooke leaned down and looked at her face, asking if she was ok, before going back to Warren who wouldn't let Brooke touch him. Kate ran in, falling at Max's feet. Victoria pulled back to allow Kate to wrap her arms around Max as well.

Max looked over and saw, Alyssa had joined the fight to keep Nathan grounded. _Chloe? Chloe?_ Sirens and lights approached right outside and Max saw Courtney and Taylor run down to the police. Within moments, David Madsen showed up in a panic. He was shouting words Max couldn't here, it all sounded like muffled screams, but she looked around and saw everyone react. He got the girls away from Nathan and grounded the boy himself, pressing all his body weight on the kid. The girls flocked towards Warren and Max, focusing their concerns on them.

Chloe ran to Max and, instinctively, Max threw herself into Chloe's embrace. Max broke. Tears, loud, heavy, hard, muffled in the jacket of the blue haired girl. Max had a death grip on Chloe which made Chloe just embrace her harder, clutching onto Max so tightly.

* * *

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**


	17. Bonus Chapter 2 Part 3

**Bonus Chapter 2 Part 3: Dark Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.

* * *

 ***WARNING: READING / VIEWING DISCRETION IS ADVISED, CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE AND STRONG MATERIAL***

 **The following bonus chapters were written and then edited out by myself, the author, based on the decision that this scenario was an** **extremely dark turn** **on an otherwise romantic and light story. These next three chapters were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool. It was meant to be a very shocking turn of events that expressed a very dark side of Nathan, a very exposed and emotional side to Warren, the mass hysteria of a group, the genuine humanity within Victoria, and the in-the-moment feel of a real life problem that happens to women practically every day in the world: Rape.**

 **I ask you to please remember that I did edit these chapters** **out** **to keep the story pure and to keep it light and romantic as intended. I apologize now for the emotions and feelings elicited out of reading these chapters.**

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**

 **Please take discretion ahead if you decide to peruse the next few chapters. You have been warned.**

 **Remember:** **These past three chapters were the 'original' written content for chapter 4 starting right after the text conversation Chloe and Max have about going to swim in Blackwell's pool.**

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. Max didn't sleep at all; her and Chloe sat together at the hospital, Chloe's arm around Max as though she were afraid that something would happen again. The silence was killing Max, not hearing anything, but her heart beat. _I feel like my own heart is taunting me_. Part of her felt empty and hollow like a broken vase. Part of her felt safe again. Every time Max moved, Chloe's grip increased. Max looked at her friend, eyeing her expression closely. _I've never seen her look so pissed off and worried at the same time._ _It was supposed to be a simple night of swimming with the girl I love... I knew Nathan was fucked, but not this badly._

Principle Wells was down the hall talking with Mr. and Mrs. Prescott very heatedly; the Prescott's were, no doubt, defending their son and making excuses for his actions, while Principle Wells was pressing the seriousness of this situation upon them. _The fact that he has to try so hard is sad. If anyone else s parents were told what their son did, no doubt they'd be shocked, but to act like nothing happened at all..._ The thing that was eating away at Max more was the fact that Warren was involved by force.

Max took thirty to forty minute phone calls from her parents; telling them what happened without telling the whole truth, while defending her need to stay in Arcadia. Chloe volunteered to leave while Max was on the phone, but Max needed her to stay, wanted her to stay. Not a word from her parents comforted her as much as Chloe's presence and in some sense, Max was sure Chloe knew.

After a few minutes, Max asked the doctor if she could check on Warren. The doctor lead her and Chloe down to the psychiatric unit where Warren was placed; apparently, Warren had a melt down and began to make threats against himself. Outside his holding room, Max looked in and could see Kate and Brooke were in there with him, trying to keep him calm. Chloe was having trouble releasing her grip on Max, eyes begging the girl not to go inside, when in reality, Max didn't want Chloe in there for fear of her beating the shit out of Warren.

Insisting that she would be fine, Max left Chloe and went inside, feeling Chloe's gaze through the window pierce into the back of her head. Warren, Brooke, and Kate looked at her unexpectedly; Warren's gaze fell down to his hands on his lap. _He's still shaking. Like Warren, I don't know how to feel anymore._ Kate got up and wrapped her arms around Max. After a moment, Max pushed her away lightly and approached Warren's bed.

Max grabbed her arm and said, "Warren... are you alright?"

Warren shook his head and tears fell from his eyes again, "How can you ask me that? Who cares how I am, what about you?"

"Warren, I-"

"Max, I'm sorry," Warren began, interrupting Max, "I am so very sorry. I'm horrible."

Max reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Warren, stop." He looked away from her and shook her hand off. Max sighed and said, "I... I forgive you... It's Nathan I will never forgive..."

"Nathan was-"

"Nathan is an asshole! Nathan did this!"

"... Max..."

"I'd rather have you alive then with a knife in your chest, Warren," Max said much too loudly to be ignored. "... I won't lie to you... I think after this, I'll stay my distance away from you for a while... Please understand, though, that this is all on Nathan."

Max waited for a response, but Warren remained silent. _Fuck, Warren..._ After a minute, Max turned to walk out, feelings stirring inside of her in a ball of confused waves, when she felt Kate's hand on her arm. She turned to face Kate who said, "Max, Warren has to stay here for a while. I think I'd feel better if you did too."

Max shook her head and said, "Sorry, Kate, but... I just can't..." and then headed out of the room. Chloe immediately grabbed onto her and held on tight, escorting her back to the emergency ward.

The rest of the morning was nonstop talking. The constant checking up on Max to make sure she was alright mixed into the story of what actually happened to Nathan. According to the doctors, Nathan was very confused and messed up on drugs that he injected an hour prior to his arrival at Max's dorm room. Victoria had said that Nathan was being held in a separate place for a few days to sweat out the bad combination and to avoid anymore hallucinations with which he can act upon. There's no doubt that Nathan will be expelled for drug use alone, but Max insisted on no charges pressed against Warren Graham.

After all the commotion, Chloe dragged Max out of the hospital.

* * *

 **If any of you out there know someone or have experienced a horrible situation such as rape and you need to talk about it, or if the next few chapters have affected you, please, I advise you to call 1 800 656 HOPE or talk to someone you trust. You are not alone.**


	18. Bonus Chapter 3

**Bonus Chapter 3: While You Were Away**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

Max went to reply to Victoria when Kate came up through the back stairway and spotted them. Max smiled at Kate, who waved her hand at her and continued to walk past them to her room. Then she looked back at Victoria who's eyes didn't leave Kate until the door closed. Once Kate was inside, Victoria looked back at Max who eyed her curiously.

"What was that about? You're not bullying her again?" asked Max.

Victoria shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm not an idiot. It's like what you said earlier, 'Grab and hold on to what makes you happy...' otherwise, you will regret not reaching for it in the first place." Victoria's eyes reconnected with Kate's door and then suddenly, to Max, the picture became clear.

Finally, with one last meeting of their eyes, Victoria departed to her own room and Max turned around to go back to hers. Once she was inside, Victoria fell against her door, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. _Subtle, Chase. Max has 'no idea' now; I might as well have went up to Kate and stripped her down there._ Victoria sighed and looked forward to the opposite side of the room, staring at her laptop thinking about her conversation. _It's easy to tell some one to chase their love. It's harder when you've tried so hard to push them away._ Grunting and grinding her teeth, she made up her mind and headed out of her room towards Kate.

The walk to the next door seemed like an eternity longer then usual as Victoria strides towards the door, trying not to focus hard on anyone or anything else in the dorm. Once she reached Kate's door, Victoria went to knock and found herself frozen in the process. _I've... I've drawn a blank._ She bit her lip, took in a deep breath of air and dropped her hand back down to her side. "Damn," Victoria said to herself. Placing her head in her hands, she cursed herself out under her breath and folded her arms, focusing her eyes back on Kate's door. _Just do it. Just knock._ She raised her first to the door again, less then a centimeter away from her knuckles connecting when the door opened wide.

Kate stood there, staring at Victoria's shocked face as Victoria nervously dropped her fist again and began straightening out her skirt. Taking a few steps back, Kate folded her arms as well and asked, "What do you want, Victoria?"

Victoria folded her arms, eyes avoiding contact, replied, "I just... needed to talk to you."

"No way," Kate said, reaching for her door, "I'm not falling for anymore stupid tricks."

Victoria reached her arm out and pressed against the door Kate was shutting and said, "This isn't a trick, Kate. Let me talk to you."

Reluctantly, Kate removed her hand from the door and folded her arms yet again, "Fine, but you can't come inside. I'm not letting you do anything to me without it being in public view."

"Like I said, this isn't a trick," said Victoria, "I mean it, I need to talk to you."

"Make it quick."

"First of all, there's no reason to be so bossy. I'm not planning anything against you."

"Why should I believe you? You have your time, say what you need to say, Victoria."

Victoria bit her lip and lowered her head. _So frustrated... and it's all because of me._ "Okay... Look, Kate... I get it, you know. I've been horrible to you."

"Oh, you think so?" asked Kate with sarcasm.

"I don't know why I've been so mean to you..."

"... You bully me about being religious, about being shy, and about being a slut. Bullies usually pick on others because of their own securities."

"My religion is my own business," snapped Victoria, "and yeah, maybe I admire your shyness in some way. As for a slut, I... I just took that one too far."

Kate looked puzzled for a moment. "Are... are you trying to... apologize?" Victoria didn't reply, just kept here eyes focused downward, so Kate continued, "You, Victoria Chase, are apologizing to me?"

Victoria dropped her arms and rolled her head and eyes. She bit her lip again and said, "Yes, this is my apology. I apologize, Kate, for being such an ass, I just couldn't... you're just so... and I'm... Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Kate's smile faded as she stared at Victoria, still puzzled. Growing anxious and embarrassed, Victoria shuffled on her feet and rubbed her hands together. "Kate, I'm sorry. Hurting you... helped me forget."

"Forget?" Kate asked, "Forget wha- Victoria?"

Victoria quickly walked away and down the stairs to avoid the rest of the conversation. _Why the heck was that so hard? For real, Chase, that was sad... at least I did it._

Hours later, Victoria returned to her dorm after having lunch with Taylor and Courtney. They walked back talking of class and of the upcoming Vortex Club meeting next week, helping Victoria to forget the awkward situation before. Once in the hall, Victoria split apart form her friends and walked back to her room when Kate appeared from the opposite end of the hall. _Oh geez, I'm not ready for this._ Victoria stood frozen as did Kate at first, before they slowly walked towards one another. Avoiding eye contact, Victoria turned her gaze back down to her feet as she waited for Kate to approach her.

Kate stopped a few feet in front of the blond girl and said, "Hi... Victoria." There was no response, so Kate folded her hands together and continued on, "Are you alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Victoria folded her arms again and flashed a small smile before saying, "I'm alright."

"Listen," Kate started, "I still can't tell if you're joking with me or not, Victoria, but... thank you for apologizing. What made you apologize now anyway?"

Victoria shrugged and replied, "Inspired by a friend of yours. I owed you one."

Kate smiled and asked, "Is there... anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just that... I will lay off. I promise, no more crap," Victoria said in almost a whisper. _Come on, Marsh, don't make me say anything else._

"You're blushing, Victoria," Kate said, taking a step closer, trying too look at her face, "You've done the hard part."

Victoria just smiled and said, "Just have a good day, Kate. I hope my apology made everything lighter for you."

From behind, they heard a door open and Max appeared, heading down the hall to spot them in mid conversation. Max waved at Kate who returned the wave, before looking at Victoria to give her a small smile and head into her dorm room. _Max is... glowing. Lucky girl._ Max walked towards her own room, glancing over at Victoria whom walked to her room as well, looked over and said, "I guess you took my advice?"

"What makes you say that, Victoria?" asked Max confused.

"Don't play dumb with me," Victoria said, "I know that look. Guess I can't tease you about being a virgin anymore."

Max reached her door, grasped the handle and said, "After what I saw, I guess I can't accuse you of being a bully to Kate anymore."

Before Victoria could say anything, Chloe Price appeared and dragged Max into her dorm room. _Huh, who would have thought Max Caulfield would like punk girls? Or girls at all, really? Then again..._ She took one last look at Kate's door before walking into her own for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I didn't think it was fair to not have some resolution to the Victoria/ Kate situation (especially since a few of you wanted a bit more detail on them) so I hope this did it justice... Also, two more bonus chapters coming before this story is finished!**


	19. Bonus Chapter 4

**Bonus Chapter 4: Shower Teaser**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" asked Dana, pulling the shower curtain in aside to slip her head out. She looked over at Juliet who was closing the door silently. "Jules, is it clear?"

"Relax, Dana, we have it all to ourselves," Juliet said as she stripped down to nothing.

Dana observed her friend as Juliet's hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing more of her milky skin in the glowing shower room light. Once unbuttoned, Juliet slid her shirt down her shoulders and let if all to the floor, focusing her attention on unbuttoning her pants and staring hungry at the dark-haired girl in front of her. Dana bit her lip at Juliet's stare and slid her own hands upon her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them softly as Dana watched her friend strip so seductively in front of her.

"You're such a tease," said Dana with an almost ragged breath escaping her puckered lips.

Juliet smiled in response, turned around, and slowly began sliding her jeans down her bottom, lightly shaking her behind as her fingers grazed softly against her skin. Behind the curtain, Dana's gentle squeezing grew rougher, fingers pinching at her hardening nipples as the hot water hit her back. Down went the pants and underwear, off came the shoes and socks, and as Juliet slid off her bra she was already halfway to the steamy shower.

"I guess you're enjoying the show?" asked Juliet with a light smile.

Dana groaned and replied, "I would like it a lot more if I could have the show right here so I can kiss it"

Through the steam, Juliet stepped past the curtain and immediately engulfed Dana into a smooth kiss against the wall. Dana's hands left her breasts and found Juliet's in seconds as Juliet quickly ran her hands up and down her friends neck, breaking the kiss to focus her lips lower, digging her nails in slightly leaving red trails around her lips sucking at Dana's neck. Juliet's breath hitched in her throat at Dana's touch, relaxing herself so she can press her body deeper into her friend's eager hands. The hot water hit them with blasts of steam against their most sensitive areas; each of them pausing to feel the hot water run down and off their nipples, catching the moans in another hungry kiss. For minutes they stayed that way, losing themselves in each other as the water massaged their bodies.

Dana removed her hands and stretched her arms around Juliet's back, hands sliding down slowly to her plump bottom. With a gentle squeeze, each hand caressing a cheek, she followed Juliet's head as she increased her pleasurable kisses down Dana's collarbone and chest, taking time to suck and nibble softly. As Juliet got lower, Dana released her grip and focused her hands on each side of her friends face to hold her head steady. Juliet wasted no time reaching Dana's perky breast taking the right nipple into her mouth and the left in her soft hand. As Juliet toyed with her friends nipple, rolling her tongue around it and using her teeth to tug slightly, Dana reached over for soap, lathered her hands and reached under Juliet's arms to massage her breasts with soapy hands. A moan escaped and vibrated against Dana's breast causing her to throw her head back and release a moan of yearning.

"Shit, Jules, that feels so good," Dana said with panting in her voice.

In reply, Juliet bit a tad bit harder on Dana's stiff nip before moving over to her other breast and giving the same treatment, leaving Dana to shiver as the steam hit her erect nub. Dana moved her hands to her friends back and dug in her nails against the skin, head hitting the wall and her mouth open, releasing small moans. Juliet lowered her hands past Dana's abdomen and traced light circles on her way down to her friends thighs. Soon after, Juliet let her tongue drag downward leaving a teasing water trail down to Dana's sensitive area. Dana guided her friend's head exactly where she wanted her to be, watching the water run down her brown hair into Juliet's face, down her cheek and fall off of her lip. As her tongue slipped past her circling fingers and began to slide around Dana's two plump lips, dripping wet, and smelling sweet. With fingers digging into her hair, Juliet began to tease Dana's clit slowly, breathing heavy on it, sending shivers up Dana's spine.

There was a click and a low thud coming from past the shower curtain stopping Juliet mid flick. Dana released her friends head and pushed herself away from the wall. Juliet stood up, grabbed her friend and held a finger to her lips signaling silence. The water clashed against their skin, muffling the sounds now from the other side of the curtain. Juliet took a step closer and listened closely to the curtain. Movement and giggling.

She went back to Dana and whispered, "There's someone in here now."

"Shit," Dana whispered back, resting her head against the tiled wall, "What now?"

Stealthy, balls-to-the-wall Juliet decided to stick her head out for a peak to see who was inside. The minute she pulled the curtain way, steam blew up in her face to mess up her vision. Waiting a few minutes, her eyes began to focus as the steam hovered up to the ceiling. Here eyes wondered over to two figures on the opposite wall, not quite making them out through the steam. Dana, pressing her chest against Juliet's back in a struggle to hear what was going on, slid herself as close to her friend as possible, getting more aroused at the feel of warm water just squeezing it's way through pressed skin. They listened,

"Who's in the shower?"

"I can't do this if there are other girls in here."

"You have no problem with voyeurism though?"

"That was unexpected. I had no idea I was being watched until Victoria jumped up."

"Why her anyway? I mean, she has Nathan."

"Don't be jealous, biatch, you're still my favorite... don't tell Victoria that."

"Hmm, don't worry. Little miss 'sneak' thinks her pursuit of Kate is invisible to us. She'll be to busy to care about what we do."

"I still can't do this with people in here, Court, that's weird."

"Oh please, it's probably just the cheerleader and her blabber-mouth friend again."

Juliet elbowed Dana in the stomach, turned and gave her a wide grin. With a laugh, Dana bent down and kissed the pale white skin of her friend and backed away. Even though they strained to listen to the girls again, all that was left was the muffled sounds of deep kissing. Juliet pulled herself back in the shower, turned to face her friend and posed a delightful smile.

"What?" Dana asked curiously.

Juliet walked over to her, "I don't know. Doing something naughty while other people in the room sounds... exciting."

"We've done this before, Jules," replied Dana.

"Not with other people doing exactly what we are," Juliet said wrapping her arms around the slender girl, brushing her breasts with Dana's purposely, "Besides, Dane, it's nice to be the ones in the dark compared to them, the ones who know they're being bad."

Dana smiled and leaned into the girl, "Maybe that's cause we know we're bad enough."

"Shut up and kiss me," Juliet said as she pushed herself into Dana, capturing her in another deep, lustful kiss.

This time, Dana took charge; she grabbed Juliet and pushed her against the opposite wall. Just as she did, and deepened the kiss even further, a loud sound erupted into the room. Bells. Constant bells ringing frantically, vibrating off of the walls around them interrupting the moment. Dana looked at Juliet who mouthed the word 'shit' to her with a groan of disappointment. Dana took a moment to kiss the girl again, a small peck on the lips, before stepping out of the shower.

Taylor and Courtney had just stepped out of the room as Dana and Juliet got out and dried off. With the bell was frantically ringing in their ears, they decided to screw the clothes, wrap a towel around them, and head out into the corridor. Just before, Juliet turned around and ran to the shower to turn the water off, being careful not to slip on the slippery tiles of the floor. Dana held the door open for her and they headed out into the dorm room hallway.

Once out side, they froze right in the center of the hall and looked around at all the faces staring back at them. Taylor and Courtney were at the front stairs, buttoning up their clothes, gawking at the girls with a small smirk of know-it-all. Brooke was nose-deep in a book, as was Stella, as though the alarm didn't even stir their emotions at all. Dana tapped Juliet's shoulder and looked over; Kate's room door opened and Kate ran out into the hall, looking at the girls around her, shortly followed by Victoria.

Dana folded her arms and smiled, Juliet sighed and asked, "Uh, Victoria, what are you doing in Kate's room?"

"Mind your own fucking business, Watson" Victoria snapped, fixing her hair and adjusting her sweater.

Kate folded her hands together and blushed at the two practically naked girls and said, "So, were you guys in the shower together again?"

"Damn, does everyone know about us?" Dana asked, dropping her hands to her sides, bracing the towel against her. "We really need to start doing this stuff off campus, Juliet."

More doors opened as the alarm kept ringing, they turned to see Max stumble out of her room just struggling to pull up her blue jeans while adjusting her hair. She looked up at them, blushing fiercely, as she reached down with both hands to pull her jeans up when her door opened and out fell Chloe against her, knocking them both to the ground. Kate and Victoria giggled watching them as Alyssa walked out of her dorm, eyes focused on her phone.

As Max and Chloe got up and started straightening out their clothes, Juliet let out a huge sigh and said, "Damn, is everyone on this campus having sex at the same time? Who else is having sex right now?"

"Who else is there?" Victoria asked, arms folded.

Dana smiled and replied, "For one, you're groupies over there. In the same room as us, by the way."

Victoria looked over at Taylor and Courtney who immediately froze on the spot and tried to avoid eye contact with the blond girl. In a second, Victoria decided to head over there when Kate stopped her and pulled her back. "Relax, let them have their fun." Once Victoria returned to her previous spot, Max and Chloe walked over to them and rested against the wall, pretending that the alarm was somehow vanishing.

Max wrapped in Chloe's arms as they watched the girls, asking politely as she could, "Kate, is Victoria bothering you again?"

Kate shook her head, reached for the blond girl's hand and grabbed a hold of it, "No, nothing like that."

Max smiled in response and looked up to Victoria who tried to hide her blushing face. From behind Max, Chloe just laughed as she watched Dana and Juliet struggle to process the situation, standing there in nothing, but a towel. Eventually, the two girls looked over to see Chloe and Max smirking in their direction.

Dana smiled back and said, "Well, Max, look's like you took some of our advice to heart."

"Advice?" Chloe asked, "Advice, huh?" She leaned down into Max's ear and whispered, still slightly audible to everyone, "Is that how you learned how to do those things you do to me?"

"Knock it off, Chloe," Max said playfully.

"When is this alarm going to shut off?!" Juliet asked frustrated.

Victoria huffed and replied, "What's the rush? Are you eager to get back to your private playtime?"

Juliet smiled and said, "Why, aren't you?" Victoria blushed again and turned away from them, facing Max and Chloe only.

A few minutes later, David Madsen appeared through the main stairway. The girls parted the hall, pressing themselves against the dorm room walls. As he walked downward, Victoria, Kate, and Dana looked over at Chloe who shuffled herself back inside of Max's dorm room, out of sight. David walked over to the alarm and replaced the fire pull back in order, stopping the alarm from going off. After, he took a sniff in trying to find a signal of smoke or burning. David walked to each door and did this, rather then asking the girls to open up the room for his eyes.

As he walked back, he took a glance at Dana and Juliet, before declaring it was safe, and then walked out to the main stairway. Immediately, Alyssa, Brooke, and Stella disappeared inside their rooms. Taylor and Courtney evaded Victoria's gaze and slipped into Taylor's room. Juliet looked over and saw Max wave before she, too, turned and walked back into her room. Victoria turned to Kate and smiled before heading down and storming into Taylor's room, filling the hall with faint yelling. Kate just smiled, waved at them, before disappearing into her own room.

Once the hall was completely empty, Dana and Juliet smiled at one another before deciding to go back into the showers yet again, but were interrupted shortly by David Madsen barging in on them again. He walked in and pointed to the girls, saying, "You two are needed in Principle Wells's office, now." And with that, he disappeared into the staircase yet again.

Juliet spun around and fell into Dana's embrace, "Oh jeez, will we ever have uninterrupted sex again?"

"We really should consider doing this off campus some time," Dana said, "that way we won't have to worry about anyone. The sneaking around is pointless."

Juliet reached up and kissed the girl again, "I say we just fuck in the hallways from now on. Set a goal: finish before the teachers come to throw us away from each other."

Dana laughed, "That will catch enough eyes, for sure. Come on, let's get dressed."

Juliet stood up and walked into the shower for her clothes, "Or we could do it in the middle of a Bigfoot game, right on the field?"

"Go get dressed, Juliet," Dana said opening the door, "Or I'll make you keep your word and take you in the hallway."

"There we go, we should all just riot by having sex in the halls at the same time."

"Blackwell School for Sexually Active Artists."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this was a very fun chapter to write... Yeah, it was fun and I hope you guys enjoy it! (One more chapter to go!)**


	20. Bonus Chapter 5

**Bonus Chapter 5: Endings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters involved.  
** **Author's Notes: I apologize for spelling / grammar errors within.**

* * *

"You've been back in Arcadia Bay for three fucking days and you decided to just now come and visit me? That's hella fucking lame, Rachel," Chloe shouted at the brown-haired girl sitting on the end of her bed. Chloe paced up and down, from her bed to the wall. "Why did you wait so long? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? How fucking hard it was dealing with you gone? Why aren't you saying anything?!"

Rachel looked up at Chloe with sad eyes, watching the pain rise up into her friend's flushed face. Clutching her chest, Rachel looked up at Chloe and said, "I'm sorry, Che. Really, I am."

"Sorry? Six months and a few days, and all you can say is I'm fucking sorry?!"

"My family needed to see me, I needed to see them-"

"What about me?! Don't I matter?! I'm the one who hasn't given up looking for you, Rachel?!"

"Chloe, please, stop!" Rachel shouted, getting up and pressing closer to Chloe. She walked up, pressed her hand against Chloe's chest, pressing hard and stopping Chloe mid speech. "Listen to me, please, Che."

Chloe grunted, grabbed Rachel's hand against her chest, and replied, "Don't call me that... What happened, Rachel?"

"A lot... but I'm here now, Chloe," Rachel said, breaking free the tears she was holding back, "And I'm sorry that I left you. Truly, I'm sorry."

Chloe opened her mouth to yell, but stopped herself. She let out a grunt and pulled Rachel into her arms, embracing her tightly against her chest. The moment between them was silent and heavy, neither saying a word to one another, just standing there squeezing tighter. Their heartbeats synced and weight heavy, breaking the hug between them to start the conversation again.

"Chloe, listen to me," Rachel said grabbing her friends hands, "I've missed you. I made a bad decision leaving you, one I will always regret for reasons I will hold heavy in my heart for a long time."

Chloe wiped her face on her arm and said, "I loved you, Rachel and you still left me."

"I loved you too, but I fell out of love with you also," said Rachel, eyes evading Chloe at this statement, "I... I fell in love with Frank... and, sometimes I think it was a mistake, but most of the time he made me happy and I felt loved too."

"You loved him more then me? How the fuck could you love him more then me?!" Chloe screamed at her. Rachel didn't respond, she just looked away and released Chloe's hands. "Answer me! How the fucking hell could you love him more then me?!"

"The same way you loved Max more then me! The entire time when it was just you and me, all you thought about was Max! It was Max everything! How could you love her more then me, Chloe?!"

"I've always loved, Max!" shouted Chloe in response. She looked at Rachel, flooded with horror and emotion, her face flushing as she fought back her own tears. Chloe's face softened and Rachel tried to stop the tears that were escaping her. Chloe backed away, eyes focused on the floor, hands in her coat pockets. "Rach... I, I'm sorry..."

Rachel walked up to her slowly, carefully placing her foot in front of the other quietly, and said, "Don't ever be sorry for how you feel." Chloe looked away from her, crying and shielding her face, but Rachel still went up to her and wiped the tears away. "You are still as emotional and sensitive as ever."

"I did love you, Rachel," Chloe said in a whisper.

"I know, love," Rachel replied with a smile, tilting Chloe's face up, "I loved you too once... Both of us found what we were looking for, in other people." Rachel kissed Chloe's cheek and blushed. She grabbed a hold of the blue-haired girl's hands and guided her back down to the bed. "Chloe, tell me how you feel and... tell me about, Max."

Chloe smiled lightly to herself and began, "You... were the filled void in my heart after my dad died and after Max left. You were what I needed, like a hella good hit with a better high after... like an angel. But I can't lie... having Max back, even though it's been so fucking hard to forgive her for leaving, I've never felt more safe and peaceful. It was like, my captain came back to steer the ship and crew, after five years my pirate was back."

"Wow," Rachel said, placing her hand into Chloe's and smiling, "That's really... sappy and cute, Che."

Chloe flinched a bit when Rachel said her name, but continued talking on, "When I finally told her about you, that was the first time I've ever seen Max hurt. Like I just shot her with a fucking bullet to the chest. That was when I realized that... realized that... I-"

"Fell in love with her?" asked Rachel

"... she promised to help me find you, Rachel. She was hurt, I could see it every time I said your name, but she promised to help me and never leave me again. Now I question it all the time, especially when she's with Warren. That boy is so hella in love with her, it's almost cute in a sick way. She's got her own life now that's he's back in Arcadia... This time, I wonder how long I'll be in it."

Rachel shrugged, "Max promised to never leave you again, and I'll bet she will keep it this time. It must mean so much to her to keep near you, to protect and help you. And I'm sure she was worried about hurting you every time she hung out with... with... What's that kid's name?"

"Warren."

"Right. I remember him, vaguely, he was a sweetheart. Total science geek, but sweet."

"That makes me feel better."

"It's gotta be hard for her; two people in her lives, so in love with her and so different from the other..."

Chloe ran her free hand through her blue hair, pulling the beanie off for a few seconds to rub her skull and let out a sigh, "... all the more reason why she should be with Warren. He's probably a better influence in her life then I am."

Rachel laughed, "Probably, but it's not like you're horrible. You're a rare, slightly bad, but purely genuine influence that Max needs."

"Wow, look who got fucking sappy all of a sudden?" Chloe laughed and put her beanie back on her head, sloppy.

The girls sat there, hand in hand, in silence reflecting. Rachel let Chloe talk on about her feelings about Rachel leaving and about Max, which left her a bubbling mess of tears. Rachel was going to do the same for Chloe, opening up about Frank and what happened, but she was more focused on her friend next to her. The silence was soothing yet eerie and echoed the unsaid voices from each of them. Chloe wiped her face and placed her hand back down on Rachel's knee which was met warmly by Rachel's hand.

"You need to tell her, you know," Rachel said to Chloe, "It sounds like she's taken good care of you since I've been gone. More then made up for the years she wasn't there."

Chloe laughed and said, "My super Max. She might not even be gay like my hella gay ass."

Rachel laughed and said, "That sexy hella gay ass, get it right."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Che, I'm a big girl. Besides, I have to go see Frank soon anyway."

Chloe smiled and said, "Of course. Hey, don't call me 'Che' though, okay?"

"Why not? I always called you that."

"Someone else calls me that now," said Chloe with a small smile at Rachel. "I think you would really like her, Rachel, Max is..."

"Amazeballs?"

"Exactly, hella amazeballs."

They sat there for a moment before Rachel got up and stretched. Chloe got up as well immediately after. Heading for the door, Rachel turned around and said, "I think someone just got here, so I'm going to head out. Tell her, Chloe, before you lose her for any reason."

"I will. Rachel-"

"I will always love you, Chloe, and I know you will always love me in some way. Go and let yourself love someone more then me."

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck and replied, "I hope you do the same too. I know Frank loves you a lot."

Rachel smiled and said, "And I bet Max is so in love with you, she's going as nuts as you are... and check you phone, it's been going off this whole time."

With a final glance, Rachel opened the door and walked out of the room leaving Chloe to sit there in her thoughts. Chloe sat and wiped her face away of tears. _I can do this. I can tell Max. I can love Max... this time, without hurting her or Rachel. I can do this._ Chloe stood up and began to pace the room again before the sound of her door opening startled her. Spinning around, Chloe looked over at the door.

"Max?" Chloe said breathlessly at Max who appeared so suddenly into her room.

Max closed the door behind her and walked over to her friends bed. Chloe watched Max do this so calmly as though Max had been here the entire time. Once settled, Max placed her left hand next to her on the bed as a sign for Chloe to sit with her. "I'm here now. Explain."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the end of "No, I Will Have You!" Thank you all so much for reading on and following this story, I know at times it was a bit of a tease, but you guys hung in there. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read and review this story.**

 **This was the first big fiction I've written in years and I wanted to do a good job of it. I have no regrets and I tried to met up to some suggestions and ideas. Once the main story was over, I had a few extra chapters that I just couldn't resist sharing with you guys and I hope you enjoyed them all, especially the ones that tied into the actual story some how.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to start my next Life is Strange Fiction. In case you haven't guessed, I'm a huge Pricefield nut, but I want to try and expand my ideas onto some other LIS characters that aren't always in the spot light. Also, I'll be working on other topics as well. So wish me luck!**

 **Again and as always, Thank you!**

 **-deuce2891**


End file.
